A New Beginning
by TragicallyMagical
Summary: This is the story of Jamie Fletcher. In her junior year of high school Jamie feels that nothing will change from last year, but what happens when the new kid in school becomes close to her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First day of school, great

It was the first day of school. I always dreaded these days. All of the new classes, but the same old people that you get annoyed with. This place was full of drama and people who talk behind your back about you and started rumors. How anyone could get a good education from this place was beyond me. All I've learned so far is that people judge you only for the way you look, not who you really are.

I walked through the doors of North Adams High School. It was the same place as sophomore year and freshman year, but this was junior year. I was hoping for things to be different and hoping things could change. Well let's face it, hopes and dreams were so much different from reality.

I got to my locker trying to put in my combination. I finally got the locker open after 4 tries. I always hated locks and locks didn't seem to like me too much either. My friend Abigail came over to my locker.

"Hey Jamie," she said.

"Hi Abby," I replied.

"Another year of high school, are you ready for this," she asked.

"Umm no when have I ever been ready for high school," I replied.

"Oh come on Jamie, things could change this year."

"Things can't change over one summer Abby," I said, "I'm not keeping my hopes up this year it doesn't seem to work for me."

The bell rang.

"I'll see you later Jamie," Abby said.

"See you," I replied.

It was time for first period. I looked at my schedule to see which class I had first. I had English with Ms. Kip. What a great class to have first I hated English. Oh well at least I could get it over with. I walked to my class and picked a seat next to Alex. Alex was like a brother to me, I've known him since the third grade and he has always been there for me.

"Hey Alex," I said glad to see someone I knew in my class.

"Hey Jamie, how was your summer?" He asked.

"All I have to say is it was better than being in school, how about yours?"

"It was alright," he answered.

I opened my notebook and stared at the blank page. Then I started doodling while Ms. Kip was talking about sentence fragments or something.

There was a knock on the door. I didn't bother to look because it was probably just a faculty member. I was more into my doodles. When I was finished I admired my artwork.

"Done," I whispered to myself.

I started to twirl my curly brunette hair in my fingers. I hate English. It's so boring. I miss the summer when I could just sit at home and do nothing at all.

Finally I looked up. There was a new student in class. He had dark brown hair and was tall. Just a little bit taller than me. I wouldn't consider myself short, but I wasn't the tallest person here. He looked pretty cute. Someone all the girls would probably start crushing over. I wouldn't fall for it though because it will never ever happen.

I sighed.

"Everyone we have a new student in our class," Ms Kip announced, "His name is Christopher Owens and he has come here all the way from California."

California? Why would anyone want to come to Ohio when California was so much better?

"It's Chris," he said.

"Well Chris why don't you take a seat in the empty desk behind Jamie," Ms. Kip said.

I immediately looked at Ms. Kip when she said my name. Then I looked at Chris as he started to walk towards his seat. He smiled at me and sat in the desk behind me.

Ms. Kip began her lecture on sentence fragments again. I started to doodle on my notebook, shading and coloring some parts with my black pen. I looked up at the clock. It was 8:35.

"Five more minutes," I thought to myself.

I sighed. Why can't the time go by faster? Maybe it's because I'm not having fun. Well who cares I wasn't going to start having fun. This class was never going to get fun. I looked at my notebook page. The whole paper was filled with little doodles.

I jumped as the bell rang because I wasn't paying any attention.

I started to get my books together. Then my notebook fell on the floor. I went to grab it when someone's hand was already on my notebook.

I looked up at Chris who was holding my notebook out for me to grab it.

"Here," Chris said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"No problem, nice drawings by the way," he said.

"Oh."

I stood up and started to walk.

"Wait what's your next class?" Chris asked.

I took out my schedule and turned around, "Art."

He chuckled.

"That's ironic," he said as he looked at my notebook.

"Yup," I replied.

I started to walk again.

"Well hey I have that too. You think you can show me where it is?" he asked.

I stopped and turned around again, "Umm I guess so."

"Alright."

We both walked down the hallway together. I waited for him to say something. He didn't so I figured I would start the talking.

"So do you like to draw or something?" I asked him.

"I like painting. In California I used to paint a lot. To keep me busy I guess," he responded, "What about you? Or do you just stick to the doodling?"

I chuckled.

"No I don't just doodle. I like sketching actually."

"Are you any good?" he asked.

"That's for you to decide," I said.

We walked down the first hallway and down the stairs.

"So why did you come to Ohio? I mean California is so much better," I said.

He paused for a moment, "Well my dad, he got a new job here in Ohio. I guess it was something better, but I wouldn't know he's always at work and never home. I barely talk to him."

"So you would still like to be in California?"

"Sort of, but Ohio seems to be nice too," he said grinning and looking at me.

"You said you barely talk to your dad," I commented.

"Umm yeah my dad is all into his job. That's great and all because it brings in the money, but I mean he could make some time for his family too, you know," he responded.

"Right."

We finally reached the art room. Mr. Rivera talked to Chris and I sat down into my seat. I didn't really know anyone in this class so I didn't sit with anyone. Which could mean Chris would sit next to me again. At least I would now know someone.

Mr. Rivera directed Chris to the seat next to me of course. He sat down and looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

Our project for today was to either draw or paint a picture of a certain landscape. This was probably my favorite class. Drawing was a really important part of me.

I started to draw a picture of a snowy mountain. I sketched out the outlining of the mountain and put a couple of trees around the mountain landscape. I glanced over at Chris's painting. His painting was of a forest in the fall. The colors he used really fit well with the landscape he chose. He was an amazing artist. I looked back at mine and frowned as I realized that he was so much better than me.

"Wow, yours looks really good," Chris said to me.

I looked up at him then back at my drawing.

"It's not that great. Not as good as yours that's for sure," I replied.

"Maybe, but I still think yours is great."

He smiled and flashed his white teeth.

I started to feel my heart beat faster.

"Thanks," I managed to say.

I went back to my drawing and started to shade in the different spots where I thought it would need shading. When I was almost finished I looked back at Chris's painting and admired at how beautiful it was. Then I looked back up at his face, concentrating on his painting. He was really cute and I was the first one that he talked to. He seemed really talented too and liked things that I liked.

He looked at me and realized that I was staring at him. I turned back to my drawing and started to blush.

"So, what's your family like?" he asked.

I wasn't paying attention to him. I suddenly turned back to him and tried to think.

"Umm-,"

"Sorry I don't mean to be nosy or anything," he interrupted.

"No it's ok," I explained, "Well my mom is great I mean she's really talented. She paints and she sells some of her paintings for money, but she does have another job so we're not poor. I guess you can say that's where I got my talents from."

He chuckled.

"And your dad?"

"Umm… well my dad left my mom and I when I was only two so I don't really know much about him."

"Oh…I'm sorry I'm being nosy aren't I," he replied.

"No you're not being nosy. I don't mind it."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I started to stare into his eyes. They were blue which I never noticed before.

The bell rang.

I jumped out of my seat again, alarmed by the bell. I looked at Chris again.

"What do you have now?" I asked him.

He took out his schedule.

"Umm physics," he shrugged, "I hate physics."

I laughed.

"I know what you mean."

He smiled at me, "How about you?"

"Oh um…. Ugh I have home economics," I answered, "I may be good at drawing, but I suck at cooking."

He laughed.

"I'll see you later than. When do you have lunch?" he asked.

"sixth period you?"

"Sixth," he smiled hopefully, "I guess I'll see you at lunch then. Unless you have other plans for lunch then I guess I can sit alone."

"No I don't have any plans. Sit with us I'm sure my friends won't mind."

"Ok see you at lunch."

"Bye."

I turned around and walked towards my home economics class. I started to smile and blushed. Then I looked back and saw Chris staring at me with a smile on his face.

Maybe this would be a good school year after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok I was wrong hopes and dreams are close to reality

I walked into the cafeteria and searched for Chris. My eyes scanned the whole cafeteria until I saw a familiar face. It was him. I stood there staring at him and smiling. He seemed to be searching for me too because when he saw me he smiled as well.

I walked over to where he was waiting for me.

"Hey," I said still smiling.

"Hello, are you buying a lunch today?" he asked.

I was still staring at him until realized that he was asking me a question.

" Er yeah I guess so," I replied.

He chuckled.

We walked over to the lunch line and got our lunches. After that I showed him where my friends and I sat. It was a big coincidence that I had the same lunch as Alex and Abigail so I sat with them. I also sat with Ethan and Gabriella who were friends with Abigail. I didn't really talk to them very much, but I heard that Gabriella really likes Alex. Who knows though that could just be a rumor.

"Hey Jamie," Alex said.

"Hi," I responded, "is it ok if Chris sits with us today?" I asked.

I looked over at Abigail who was staring at Chris. Then back to Alex to see his response. He had an angry look on his face.

"Yeah sure…I guess so," Alex said.

Ok Alex seems to be acting weird today.

I sat down and Chris sat next to me. Abigail was still staring at him. I knew this would happen. Now Abigail is going to have a crush on Chris and I'm going to have to hear about it.

I sighed.

"So Chris where did you say you were from?" Alex asked.

"California," Chris responded.

"Why don't you go back?" Alex asked.

I kicked Alex's leg.

"Ouch," he yelped.

Maybe this whole lunch thing wouldn't be such a good idea after all. It was starting to feel awkward, but I didn't want Chris to leave. Alex didn't seem to be too fond of him.

Abigail was starting to drool.

"Umm Abigail are you okay?" I asked.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine."

Ugh this was way too awkward. I had to think of a way to get away from this table.

"Okay umm Chris do you want to go sit over there and talk about this English homework we have?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure," he answered.

We both got up and walked over to the empty table.

"What homework?" I heard Alex say.

Chris and I sat down next to each other.

"I'm sorry that must've been awkward," I said.

"It's okay at least we got away from the awkwardness."

I smiled.

I started to nibble at the sandwich I bought. It wasn't the best, but I didn't really care.

Chris looked at me. He started to look like he was nervous. I wonder why.

"Soo…uhh…Jamie….ummm," he mumbled.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but ummm…I was just wondering," he stated, "Do you maybe want to go to this art thing with me this weekend? I know it's a little sudden, but since you like art and I like ar-"

"Yes," I interrupted.

He looked at me stunned.

"You would?"

"Yes," I smiled, "So what kind of art thing is this?"

"Well it's kind of an art show and one of my pieces will be in it."

He looked down at the floor.

"That's amazing! I wish I was that talented that something of mine would be in a show, but it'll never happen," I responded.

"You're talented. Probably more talented than me and… I think you're amazing actually and that's why I think you would understand," he said.

I looked up at his face and he was staring into my eyes.

"I'm not that great," I said.

"I think you're different from other girls."

I paused and glared at him, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He chuckled.

"It's a good thing because other girls just like me because I guess they think I'm cute, but you see me for me and I've never met a girl who has liked me for that reason…unless you don't like me," he explained.

I was stunned by his words, but he was right I did like him for the fact that he was like me and because he was a good guy. I thought he was cute too though, but he was wrong for thinking that I didn't like him.

"I do like you," I said.

I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. He flashed his white teeth and my heart started racing.

"So when is this art show exactly?" I asked trying not to be distracted by his beautiful smile.

"Saturday at seven," he answered, "but I'll pick you up at six."

"Six?"

"It's a surprise kind of thing I guess," he said.

"Oh okay."

"Where do you live so I don't pick up some random person?" he asked.

I laughed.

"I live on Main Street. It's the second house."

"Okay. Well can I give you my number so I can call you?" he asked.

My mouth fell open and my eyes widened.

"Your number?"

"Yeah you know the number you can call me on."

I sat there in astonishment.

"Oh, right I knew that."

He chuckled.

I wrote down my number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Just so you won't forget it," I said.

"Right," he replied.

Then he wrote his number on another piece of paper.

"So you won't forget," he smiled.

We ate the rest of our lunches and waited for the bell to ring. I was really anxious to get to seventh period so I could tell Abigail everything that had happened to me.

I stared at him and he did the same. I realized how much I really did like him. Though I only knew him for one day I felt that somehow I was meant to meet him, but I don't know what that reason could be.

The bell finally rang.

"See you later," he said.

"Ok call me," I replied.

"I will."

He smiled.

I hurried to seventh period and sat in my seat. I sat there anxious for Abigail to get into her seat already. I had a huge smile on my face. When I finally saw Abigail I started to get nervous for some reason. Abigail sat in front of me and turned around.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

I paused for a moment.

"I sort of have a date this weekend," I said.

Her eyes widened, "With who?" she asked anxiously.

"You know that guy that was sitting at our lunch ta-"

"Oh… my… gosh…are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah sort of."

She looked disappointed because she probably started to like him, but quickly hid her disappointment and put a smile on.

"That's great Jamie," she said, "I'm happy for you."

She quickly turned around in her seat.

I rolled my eyes knowing that she was lying.

"You know it's not like you still don't have a chance with him. He could just like me as a friend."

She turned around again.

"Yeah right I don't have a chance with him. Did you see the way he was staring at you?"

"Sort of, but I wasn't going to keep staring at him and drool over him like you," I mumbled.

"I was drooling?" she asked.

"Umm yeah," I admitted.

She ignored that fact and started talking again.

"Well if he doesn't like you then there's something wrong with him because a guy doesn't just look at a girl like that for no reason."

I thought about what she said. He couldn't like me like that, could he?

"I'm happy for you, really," Abigail said.

I smiled, "Thanks."

She turned around and the bell finally rang.

I slumped in my chair and sighed. Another boring class, but English was much worse than physics.

I started to think about what Chris had asked me at lunch today and smiled at the thought. Maybe he really did like me that way, but I'm not going to jinx it. Not when things could finally change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trying not to jinx it now

I got into my red jeep, put the key in the ignition, and drove as fast as I possibly could, following the speed limit of course. I got out of the car as soon as possible and opened the door. My mom was painting as always.

"Hey mom," I shouted.

"Hey how was school?"

"Really good," I answered.

"Well that's a first," she replied.

"Yeah."

I quickly took out my cell phone and put in Chris's number admiring it for a moment. Then I ran upstairs to my room and put the phone onto my dresser. I can't just stare at a phone all day. I have to do something productive. I tried to think of something to do, but the only thing I could come up with was homework.

I sighed.

I guess I'll just do my homework while I wait. I picked up my backpack, sat on my bed, and took out my physics homework. I quickly skimmed it over. It looked really complicated.

"Ugh," I shout.

I looked over at my phone, and then looked back at my physics homework. Only twelve questions to do, but really complicated questions. Why can't someone just write out the answers on the page? Was it so hard to give people the answers?

Finally I heard my phone ring.

I quickly picked up the phone and looked at the number. My eyes widened. It was him. I let the phone ring a couple of times so I wouldn't sound so anxious and then I finally picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Jamie its Chris," he said.

"Hey what's up?"

"Not too much just physics stuff. How about you?"

"Actually I'm doing physics too," I replied, "and I don't get how to do any of it!"

He laughed.

"I know it's really complicated. They couldn't just give us the answers."

"Ha I know I mean come on give us a break."

It was weird that he was thinking the same thing I was. What a coincidence.

"So do you want to do this homework together or something?" he asked hesitantly.

"Over the phone?"

"Well we could, but it would be easier in person."

I thought for a moment.

"Well you can probably come over here if you wanted to. You got my address right?"

"Yeah I got it. Are you sure it's alright?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's fine."

"Ok, I'll be over in a few minutes then," he responded.

"Ok see you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and ran back downstairs.

"Hey mom is it ok if one of my friends comes over?" I asked.

"Sure honey. Which friend?"

Ugh I knew this would happen. Well it was bound to happen so.

"This guy Chris, he's new in school and we were going to work on homewo-,"

"A guy huh, do you like him?" she interrupted.

"Well I don't know mom, but anyways I also wanted to know if it was ok if I went to this art show with him this Saturday."

"Sounds great honey, so he's into art?"

"Yeah mom."

I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table, starting to blush. I closed my eyes. That was a little awkward.

The doorbell rang and I flew out of my chair and opened up the door. I saw his dark hair and his blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, ready to figure out this physics stuff?"

"I guess so," he replied.

"Let's go up to my room."

We started to walk, then he stopped in the hallway.

"Wait what's your mom doing?" he asked curiously.

"Painting of course."

We walked into the living room where my mom was painting. She turned around with a smile on her face and stared at Chris. I felt myself starting to blush again.

"Who's your friend Jamie?" my mom asked even though she already knew.

"Hi I'm Chris," he said.

"Nice to meet you Chris," she replied.

"That's a wonderful painting," he commented.

She glanced over at me and looked at her painting then turned back to Chris.

I shook my head.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

"Let's go upstairs now," I said.

"Nice meeting you," Chris shouted.

"You too," she replied.

I grabbed Chris's hand and dragged him up to my room. I closed the door behind us and grabbed my homework.

"Now I can see where you get your talent from," he said.

I grinned.

"Well I can tell that she likes you," I admitted.

He chuckled.

"I would hope so," he said.

I sat onto my bed and offered Chris a chair, but he decided to sit next to me on my bed. He looked at the questions that we had to do for homework, and then he started writing.

He started to look at my notebook and wrote some stuff on there I really didn't understand. I wasn't really good at physics. He started to explain it to me which made it a little easier to understand. When we were almost done with our homework Chris started to draw something on my notebook. I looked at it and saw that there was a heart. I smiled and put a fancier heart on his.

Once we were finished we ordered a pizza and ate it with my mom. She seemed to like Chris I mean he complimented her painting so why wouldn't she like him? After we finished our pizza we went into the living room and watched a movie. Chris sat next to me and nudged me a couple of times and I nudged him back.

Once the movie was over I looked at the clock, it was already 10:00. Chris got up from the couch and grabbed his backpack.

"I should get home it's getting late," he said.

"Ok I guess I'll see you at school then," I replied.

He smiled.

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

I walked him out of the door. He smiled at me one more time and got into his car and drove off.

Though it was only the first day of school and i just met Chris. I felt like i knew a lot about him already.

On Friday we were going to have a field trip for home economics. Great I wasn't any good at cooking and I wouldn't be seeing Chris at all on Friday. I walked up to my room and got changed into a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt. Then I walked into the bathroom and washed my face.

I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes and started to think about the crazy day I had. Then I drifted off and finally fell asleep.

*********************************

This was such a stupid field trip. All we did was go to this stupid factory where they make pudding. I had to wear this hairnet that was terrible then I got pudding all over me. I would have to say that it was one of the worst field trips I've ever been on.

"Ugh," I shouted.

I finally got home and crashed on the couch. I smelled like pudding, but I didn't feel like getting up so I just stayed there. My mom wasn't home yet. She was still working at the art gallery today trying to sell some of her paintings.

I realized that I was starting to smell bad from the pudding. I sighed and finally got up to go take a shower. After I got out and got changed I went back downstairs and sat on the couch again ready to take a nap. My cell phone rang and I was resistant to picking it up so I let it ring three times until I finally picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey how was the field trip?" Chris asked.

"Ugh it was terrible I got pudding all over myself," I answered.

"Sounds…tasty," he kidded.

"Ha yeah right it was pretty disgusting."

"That bad huh?" he asked.

"Umm yeah it was really bad."

"Did you finish your drawing for art class?"

"Oh almost I just have to finish shading it, you?"

"Yeah I just finished it today when you weren't here," he answered.

"Believe me I would rather have been there than on that field trip," I added.

"Come on it couldn't have been that bad."

"It couldn't have been, but it was," I replied.

He chuckled.

I could hear his dad yelling at him in the background.

"Crap, I got to go," he shouted.

"Ok I'll talk to you later than,"

"Bye," he answered quickly, then hung up.

I sighed.

My mom came in the door.

"Hey sweetie, I'm home," she said.

"Hi mom, how was work?" I asked.

"It dragged, how was that field trip?"

I groaned.

"That bad huh?" she asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

I walked upstairs and went to my room to finish my drawing for art class. All I really needed to do was finish shading in the trees. I did the best job that I could do and erased all of my mistakes. I remembered Chris's beautiful painting and what he said to me yesterday at lunch.

"_You're talented; probably more talented than me…I think you're amazing actually and that's why I think you will understand," _he said to me.

So he thought I was more talented than him now? And he thinks that I'm amazing?

I smiled at the thought of him thinking that I was actually amazing to him. I thought about what else he said about me understanding. What could he mean by that? I guess I would just have to wait and see what I'm so understanding about.

When I was finished I ate dinner with my mom and got ready for bed. Then I climbed back into my bed and laid my head on my comfortable pillow. I sighed. Today was pretty bad except for when Chris called me. I would see him tomorrow and we would be going on a date together. Unless he wouldn't consider it a date. I would feel so embarrassed to know that I was going to this thing thinking that it was a date and he didn't even think that and just did it because he felt bad for me. I cringed at the thought. Well I could ask him what he would consider it. I started to feel at ease as I thought about all of the possibilities of our maybe date. Then I dozed off and started to fall asleep hoping to have a good dream about tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Please don't bash this chapter uggh i tried to make a very difficult decision on it the ending may seem cheesy i know i might change it cause im still iffy about it soo just review it and tell me what you think =]**

Chapter 4

Keep your fingers crossed

Finally it was Saturday. I lay in my bed for a while realizing that today I would be going on a maybe date with Chris. I was nervous, but I shouldn't be because Chris was so easy to talk to. Maybe I was afraid to figure out if Chris would consider this a date or just a time to hang out with one of your friends. I stuffed my face into my pillow and closed my eyes again, not wanting to face the bright sunlight.

I pulled my face out of my pillow and kept my eyes close. Then I slowly started to open them. I rubbed my eyes and tried to adjust to the bright lights. Everything was normal my bed was in the right place, my desk was there, and my backpack was on the floor. I stood up and stretched out taking as much time as I could and not wanting to get up, but wanting to fast forward to tonight. I smiled.

"Jamie are you awake?" my mom asked.

"Yeah mom I'm awake."

"Come downstairs for breakfast than," she shouted.

"Coming."

I slowly walked down the stairs taking as much time as I wanted and hoping it would take a couple minutes for me to reach the bottom of the staircase.

I sighed one big sigh and walked into the kitchen to find pancakes on my plate.

"Come and eat, you need to be energized for tonight," she smiled.

"Thanks mom."

I sat down and ate my pancakes as slow as possible. I took one small bite at a time. It took me almost ten minutes to finish my pancake which was a good thing. Hopefully this day would go by quickly. I was still nervous about what Chris would consider this. Would he think it was a date? Or would he just consider it as friends hanging out?

I tried to keep my mind off of those two questions that I had and watched TV for a while. There really wasn't much on so I just flipped through all of the channels about five times. I decided that I should actually do something so I picked out my outfit for the day, fixed my hair into a messy bun, and brushed my teeth. I looked up at the clock. It was only 10:30.

"Come on go faster," I mumbled to myself.

I decided to call Abigail and talk to her for a while. I just wanted to do something to make the time go by faster. After a couple of rings Abigail finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Abby it's Jamie."

"Oh hey Jamie what's up?"

"Nothing really, just going out with Chris tonight remember," I replied.

"Oh yeah I hope you have fun. I'm sure you will though. Are you nervous?"

"Very," I answered.

"Don't be I'm sure it will be fine. What are you all nervous about?"

"I don't really know I'm just trying to figure out if he thinks this is a date or not," I admitted.

"Well just ask him. It wouldn't hurt," she replied.

I paused for a moment.

"Look he seems to be into you. I mean he hasn't really talked to any of the other girls so I'm pretty sure he likes you," she encouraged me.

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't know."

"Well you just have to hope for the best."

I heard her mom calling her on the other line.

"Coming!" she shouted.

"Sorry I have to go, good luck and don't worry it'll be fun," she said.

"Ok thanks Abby, bye."

"Tell me everything about it on Monday," she demanded.

"Alright I will."

"Bye," she said.

I hung up the phone and went back to my room. I started to draw another picture. I picked up my notebook and looked at the little heart that Chris had drawn on there the other day. I smiled and admired the heart. Then I imitated it and put it into my drawing. I drew a couple other smaller hearts like the one that he drew and eventually made a whole collage leaving a little space in the middle. I cut out the original little heart and pasted it onto the drawing.

"Perfect," I whispered.

I stared at the sketch for a moment then lay down on my bed. I thought about what Abby said. I could just ask him what he would consider this. Right when he picks me up I'll just ask him and hope for the best. I sighed and took deep breathes as I started to get nervous about having to ask him. I shouldn't be nervous though…I really shouldn't be.

****

It was 4:30 and I decided to start to get ready to go. I took a shower and brushed my teeth again. Then I went to my room and opened up my closet. I browsed through all of the clothes that I owned. What could I wear? I can't find anything!

"UGH!" I shouted.

I went into the laundry room and looked for anything that was recently washed that I could wear. Still I found nothing. I quickly ran back upstairs and found a complete outfit lying on my bed. The shirt was dark blue and it was lacey. There was a little white sweater with it. The pants were a nice pair of jeans and the shoes were the most beautiful pair of shoes that I've ever seen and a comfortable pair too.

"It's for you," my mom said.

I turned around and hugged her.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome. I didn't think you would find anything good to wear in your closet so I figured I would buy something for you," she explained.

"It's perfect."

We sat there for a minute and I admired the beautiful clothes in front of me

"Well get changed and hurry up or else you're going to be late."

She left the room and I closed my door and quickly got changed into the outfit. I went back into the bathroom and blow dried my hair. I figured I would just leave my hair curly and put a couple pins in it. My mom helped me out with the makeup. When I was all finished I looked in the mirror. The blue top was so beautiful and the sweater matched the shirt perfectly.

"You look so beautiful honey," my mom said.

"Thanks mom."

I went back into my room and looked over at the clock. It was already 5:45. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster and faster inside my chest. My head was spinning with nervousness and fear. What if this goes badly? Would he never talk to me again if he found out that I really liked him a lot? Could this just be something that he did because he felt sorry for me?

My knees started to wobble as I walked down the stairs and went into the living room. I sat down on the couch twiddling my thumbs. My knees were still shaking. I looked up at the clock. It was 5:55. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because I would see Chris again, but nervous because I didn't know what his reaction to my question would be. The door bell rang.

My eyes widened and I looked over at the clock again. It was 5:59. Ugh he was a minute early why couldn't he just be a minute late? I needed more time to think, but there wasn't any time. I got up from the couch and walked to the door. I hesitated and took one deep breath as I opened the door.

He looked perfect. He had a button down black shirt on with a nice pair of jeans on. I smiled at him and saw that he was staring at me with a weird expression on his face. I started to frown.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked.

"No, you look… beautiful," he commented.

I grinned at him.

"Bye mom," I shouted.

"Bye, have fun."

He smiled at me and reached his hand out to take mine. I brought my hand to his and slipped my fingers through the open areas of his fingers. We walked together and both stared into each other's eyes. When we got to his car he opened the door for me. I sat on the passenger's side and buckled my seatbelt. Then he went around the car and sat in the seat next to mine.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Mhm," I answered.

He started to drive and I got more nervous because I knew I had to ask him the question I've been dreading to ask. I wanted to know the answer, but was embarrassed if I was wrong. I turned to him and took a couple deep breaths.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"I'm fine I just really need to ask you something," I answered.

"Okay what is it?"

"Umm…I just needed to know…..would you consider this a date or just us hanging out together as friends or something," I asked hesitantly.

He looked away and smiled then he turned back to me.

"I was kind of hoping that you would consider this a date, but if you just want to hang out th-"

"No I was hoping that you would think this was a date too."

I smiled and started blushing.

"Well then it's a date," he added.

I looked at him then out the window at the road.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"It's a surprise remember," he reminded me.

"Oh right."

We drove up to this little place. It was dark outside already so I couldn't really tell where we were. Chris got out of the car and opened the door for me. He took my hand and led the way. I kept smiling because I was glad that he was considering this a date.

"Close your eyes," he demanded.

I shut my eyes tightly and he took my arms and walked me somewhere. I kept them closed for a while. Then when we stopped walking he let go of my arms.

"Now open them."

I slowly opened my eyes to a candlelight walkway that went into an open space of the park. In the little open space there was a bunch of rose petals scattered around. I stood there amazed at the beautiful scene in front of me. No one has ever done anything close to this for me. I felt…special for once.

He looked at me not knowing what I was thinking of all of this.

"So, do you like it?" he asked.

I was still amazed by all of the beautiful things there.

"You did all of this for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... I like you Jamie," he responded.

It took me awhile to take in what he just said to me. He did like me and I liked him, maybe even more.

I turned to him, still holding his hand.

"I like you too Chris…," I admitted, "So this was the surprise?"

He grinned.

"Well it's only half of it, but was it a good surprise?"

"Yes it's so beautiful."

I couldn't stop smiling. I was so stunned by all of this and stunned that he actually does like me, but what could the other half of the surprise be? This seemed like a pretty good surprise to me.

He let go of my hand for a minute and walked over to where there was a CD player and turned on music. It was a slow song.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

I chuckled.

"Yes."

He took my hand and planted them onto his shoulders. Then he grabbed my waist and held me close to him. Nothing could beat this moment of perfection. I was here with him and only him and we both belonged to each other and no one else. Both of us were now a part of each other.

We slowly dance around the little open space and around the candles, stepping on little rose petals. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes and he did the same into my green eyes. I laid my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes for a moment. We swayed back and forth together. He put his cheek onto my head and kissed my hair. I opened my eyes and realized what he just did.

All I could see was his beautiful smile. We danced all around the open space and I felt that it was the most perfect moment. So I started to lean my face closer to his and he moved towards mine. Our lips touched for the first time. I pulled away for a moment to see what his reaction was, and then he pulled my lips to his again and he kissed me more. I locked my fingers into his hair and kept kissing him, resisting to stopping. Our lips fit perfectly together like they were both carved into two perfect parts that were meant to fit into one whole piece. I gave him one last meaningful kissed and he pulled away for a moment.

I looked at his face and he was grinning at me. I laid my head against his shoulder again.

He leaned towards my ear and whispered, "I want to show you something."

I looked up at him and nodded my head. We pulled out of our dancing position and he was still holding my hand. I never wanted to let go of it. I didn't want to be apart from him during this perfect moment. I wouldn't feel whole anymore if he let go.

He pulled me over to where the CD player was and turned off the music. Then he held my waist tight to him again.

"Put your feet on my feet," he demanded.

I glared at him in confusion.

"Why?" I asked.

He grinned.

"You'll see."

I trusted him, but why was I doing this?

"Close your eyes again," he said.

I did what he told me too even though I was really confused and kept them closed. He held me closer to him and I locked my fingers around his head.

"Don't let go," he demanded.

"I won't," I replied.

I didn't know what was going on, but I felt a big gust of wind hitting my face. I kept my fingers locked around him and tried to hold on as tightly as possible.

"Promise me you won't freak out," he said.

"I promise," I whispered.

There was a short pause.

"Okay now open them," he whispered.

I opened one eye at a time and only looked at his face. He looked worried. Then I turned my head to the side and realized that I was no longer on the ground. I looked down and saw that we were off of the ground, which was about fifty feet away.

I gasped and my eyes widened as I figured it out.

"Don't be scared, I won't let you fall," he said.

I couldn't speak. I was too stunned to say a word.


	5. Chapter 5

**heres's chapter 5!!!**

**okay don't bash me for the beginning its kinda cheesy =P**

**but read and review it!!! i need to know if i should continue this story so i need all the reviews i can get!!!! **

**and thanks to all of you who have read this story =]  
**

Chapter 5

I did not see that coming

My mouth fell open and I my eyes widened.

"You promised not to freak out," he added.

"I'm not it's just….how are you doing this?" I asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed by now I can kind of…fly."

He didn't look at me at all. I felt bad because he seemed to think that I was freaking out over this, but surprisingly I wasn't.

"I knew I shouldn't have showed you, but something told me that you were different and would understand and maybe not think that I was a freak," he explained.

I unclenched my hands, knowing that he would hold me and not let me fall, and pulled his face to look at me.

"You are not a freak… and I'm glad you showed me so that there were no secrets. I do understand, but it's just a lot to take in."

He smiled.

The fact that we were actually off of the ground and there was a possibility of us, well me, falling scared me a little. I held onto him as tight as I could.

He chuckled.

"I'm not going to let you fall. Don't you trust me?" he said.

"I do, but it's better to be close to you," I said trying to cover up my fear.

He stared at me with the weird expression again.

"Do I really look that terrible that you have to keep staring at me like that?" I asked.

"I'm not staring at you because I think you look terrible. I'm staring because you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I can't bare too look away because I feel like you'll leave… maybe you'll leave because of what I am."

"What you are is amazing. Not a freak or weird because you can fly, but amazing… to me you are amazing."

"So you're not going to run away after I put you down?" he asked.

I giggled.

"No."

"Good," he replied.

"I might just not let go of you if you put me down," I admitted.

He smiled.

"Then don't let go. I won't if you won't," he said.

I put my head on his chest and we started to get closer and closer to the ground. When I could feel that my feet were back on the ground, I took my head off of his chest. Chris held my hand and we walked to where there was a bouquet. He picked it up.

"These are for you," he said.

He handed me the bouquet and I smelled them. They were red roses and were the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen.

"Thank you, these are beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them," he replied.

We walked over to where there was a little blanket on the ground with a bunch of candles around it. He really outdid himself. I wasn't that special.

Our hands were still locked together.

"Thank you for understanding and not freaking out. Everyone else I've ever told doesn't seem to accept it," he said.

"I don't care that you're different that's not the reason why I liked you in the first place."

He smiled. There was a slight moment of silence. I was the first to accept the fact that he could fly and I felt a sudden feeling of curiosity come over me.

"And you said everyone else you've told doesn't accept it…who did you tell?" I asked curiously.

"I told my parents…they said it couldn't be true and started to think that I was going crazy or something. See I don't really talk to my dad much because he basically thinks that….I'm a freak…he is ashamed of me."

I felt terrible. His own parents didn't even want to accept the fact that their son could do something that no one else could do. His dad thought he was a freak and was ashamed of him? How can that be? Chris was so talented. It doesn't make any sense as to why his dad is ashamed of him. I looked up at him and saw him looking out at the open area.

"I'm sorry…it must be terrible to know that you're parents don't believe the truth."

"No, don't be sorry… thank you for actually believing me and not jumping to conclusions… I'm glad you understand," he responded.

I stared at him.

"How did you exactly get this ability?" I asked curiously.

"Well about four years ago I ran away from my home in California. I didn't know where I was going exactly, but I just wanted to get away from there. See my dad was constantly screaming at me for doing one little thing wrong and he would always ground me for no reason. My mom didn't exactly take his side, but she didn't agree with what I did even though it was really nothing. So I ran as fast as I could, hoping that I would get far away from there. Then I came across this big ditch. I was curious so I went to see what was in there. There was a huge rock type of thing there and I walked up to it and as I got closer and closer this big flash of light was in the sky. I woke up and found myself lying there on the ground and the next thing I knew, I was able to fly and I was stronger than before," he explained.

I listened to his story intently and was amazed. He was perfect to me and I didn't care that he was different. I was falling in love with him every time I looked at him. I didn't want to ever be away from him.

"I think we should get going, or else we'll be late for the art show," he said.

"Oh right I almost forgot about that."

He chuckled.

"Yeah I got distracted too."

We walked to the car and I sat in the seat next to him and he drove keeping his eyes on me and always glancing at the road. Things were definitely changing for the better. I was falling in love with the most perfect guy in the whole world and nothing, not even him being different, could keep me away from him now.

******

The art show was amazing. Chris's piece was the most beautiful one out there, I thought. Once the art show was over with Chris drove me home and walked me up to my door.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," he said.

"Okay see you."

He leaned in and kissed me one more time. I felt a spark going throughout my whole body when his lips touched mine. I didn't want to stop, but I knew my mom would start to spy on us so I pulled away from his lips. I squeezed his hand one last time, not wanting to let go.

He smiled his beautiful smile.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," I replied, "Call me if you can."

"I will. I promise to."

I looked at him once more and walked into my house. I sighed one big sigh and screamed a little bit trying not to be too loud.

"Well that was fast you're already kissing him," my mom said with a smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Mom why were you spying on us?!" I asked.

"I was just..peeking a little," she admitted, "So is he a good kisser?"

"MOM!" I shouted.

"Sorry I was just wondering."

I started blushing and felt embarrassed at what my mom had asked me.

"How was the art show?" she asked.

"It was really good. Chris's piece was probably the best one there."

"Really," she said.

"Mhm."

I stood there in the hallway for a minute then decided to go to bed. I was exhausted and didn't feel like keeping up this awkward conversation with my mom.

"I'm going to bed mom goodnight."

"Night Jamie."

I walked up the stairs and changed into my sweat pants and t-shirt. Then I climbed into bed and laid there thinking about Chris. Thinking about what he had said to me and what he showed me. I can't believe that Chris out of all people could do something like that. I was still stunned by this fact. I decided that I should at least try to get some sleep so I wasn't tired tomorrow, but I couldn't get my mind off of him. He was so perfect and I was falling in love with him. To think, me who could never get one guy to look at her, had the most wonderful guy to herself now. He was better than most guys and now that I think about it, I would never be able to live without him. He was officially a part of me and I didn't want to lose that part.

*****

Today was dragging. I just wanted to skip to tomorrow so I could see Chris again. He promised to call me today, but I wanted to see him in person. I would have to explain everything to Abigail and leave out the part about Chris being able to fly and having some kind of super strength. I would improvise and edit the story a little bit. She would probably freak out if she heard unlike me who was perfectly fine with that fact.

I sighed as I slumped onto the couch. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to fall asleep while I waited for tomorrow to come. My phone rang. I immediately picked it up hoping that it would be Chris. I didn't check to see who it was I just picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Jamie," Alex's voice said.

I shrugged my shoulders in disappointment.

"Oh hi Alex, what's up?"

He paused for a moment.

"Nothing… I was just wondering…. Did you like… go on a date with that Chris kid this weekend?" he asked.

I raised one eyebrow in suspicion.

"Umm…yeah why are you asking?"

I was confused as to why he even cared about it.

"Well its nothing, but….yeah …I don't know," he replied.

There was a long moment of awkward silence.

"Ok was there some specific reason as to why you called?" I asked.

"Yeah there was, but…it doesn't matter anymore," he explained.

I started to get frustrated with him because he was acting really weird and the phone call seem pointless to me.

Then he started speaking again.

"Just tell me this… did you have a good time with him?" he asked.

I got angry with his annoying question. Why was he asking me this in the first place?

"Yes I did. It was very fun. It was a good night," I answered.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know… look I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jamie."

"Umm ok… bye Alex."

He hung up the phone before I could even say his name, and then I hung up the phone and sighed. What was that all about? Why did he need to know that? Well whatever the reason could be I'm sure it wasn't anything that bad. I would hope it wasn't something bad. Alex has been my friend for so long and now he's going be all mad at me because I went on a date with Chris. It didn't make any sense to me. Something must be up.

I decided to talk to Abigail and see if she knew anything. The phone rang a couple times.

"Hello?" she said.

I wasn't going to wait and make small talk so I just blurted it out.

"Abby what is going on with Alex?" I asked.

"Why? Did he say something to you? I told him to just tell you the truth. What did he say?"

She told him! I was starting to get really frustrated.

"All he did was ask me if I went on a date with Chris and I said yes. Then he asked me if I had a good time and I said yes. Then he just said that's all I needed to know and hung up on me. What's going on Abby?"

"Well… I don't know if I should tell you, but you deserve to know now," she said.

She hesitated.

"Ok so tell me," I said.

"Alright well… Alex has kind of had a crush on you for a while and…. When I told him that you were going on a date with Chris he started to freak out…. I told him to tell you the truth, but I guess he didn't. Look I think when you told him that you went on a date with Chris it made him feel like there was no point to telling you the truth," she explained.

"But I didn't even know that he liked me," I exclaimed.

"I know that, but I don't know just try to talk to him and tell him that you think it would be better if you were just friends. You've known him for a long time and something like this shouldn't ruin your friendship."

I thought about it.

"You're right. I'll just talk to him. Thanks Abby," I said.

"No problem. So it was a date after all huh," she commented.

I chuckled.

"Yeah it was," I admitted.

"So tell me about it what happ-," she started to say.

A beep on my phone interrupted what she was saying. I took the phone away from my ear and looked at who was calling me. It was Chris. I smiled and put the phone back to my ear.

"Umm Abby can I talk to you tomorrow. Chris is calling me," I said.

She screeched a little bit and I had to take the phone away from my ear again.

"So it went that well. That's awesome Jamie. I'll talk to you tomorrow and you better tell me everything ok, bye."

"Bye Abby," I replied.

I went onto the other line.

"Hey Chris," I said.

"Hello. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm ok just a little frustrated right now, but I'll be fine."

"Want to talk about it?" he said.

I thought about whether I should tell him what happened. Well he hasn't lied to me at all so maybe I should just tell him, but it can wait I didn't want to be talking about this the whole time when he was on the phone.

"I'd rather not right now. I don't want to think about it," I admitted.

"Ok, well you know you can tell me anything."

I smiled.

"I know."

"So how's your day going so far?" he asked.

"Ugh it's pretty boring right now. I have a lot to think about though. Like you for instance."

He chuckled.

"I've been thinking about you too…. Actually I've been thinking a lot about you," he admitted.

I was flattered. Just to hear his voice made me happy, but to actually see him would make me happier. I was stuck at home cleaning and unable to see him today. I would just have to live with the fact that I would have to wait until tomorrow to see him and talk to him more than now.

"Just wait until tomorrow, and then we can see each other again. It's only one day," he said.

"I know, but it feels longer."

He laughed.

"Yeah it does."

His voice sounded perfect and his laugh sounded even better. If I were able to see his face I would probably faint from the perfection. I would stare into his blue eyes and get lost. I got sidetracked by my thoughts and didn't realize that he said something to me until I heard him say my name.

"Jamie!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, I got sidetracked," I admitted.

He chuckled.

"That's ok. I wish I could see you right now, but I'll have to settle for your beautiful voice," he said.

I laughed.

"And your laugh," he added.

"Yeah it's not fair that I only get to hear your perfect voice and not see you," I responded.

There was a slight moment of silence. I felt my heart yearning to see him even though I couldn't go out today because I promised my mom I would clean up around the house. All I wanted to do was get out of here and run to see Chris.

"I don't care if I can't go out. I'm going to sneak out and come and see you. I can't bare to stay here any longer and just listen to you, I need to see you," I blurted out.

"Jamie don't do that, you'll get in trouble. Tomorrow we can see each other," he replied.

"I don't care! I want to see you now and I know I'm acting greedy, but I don't want to be stuck in this house all day. As long as I get to see you now, then I don't care about what it takes to get to where you are."

He didn't say a word.

"I'll be waiting where we were last night. And if you get in trouble don't complain to me because I told you that you would."

I chuckled.

"Okay. I'm coming right now."

"Alright, I'll see you."

I smiled as I heard him hanging up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**chyeahh soo heres chapter 6 everyone **

**let me know what you think of it**

**and umm im sorry but chapter 7 might take a little longer =[**

**soo read and review everyone!! :]  
**

Chapter 6

Taking a risk

I hung up the phone and checked to see if my mom was home at all. She was probably out somewhere. I would write a note to her so she wouldn't get worried. She would expect to see my room spotless, but it would be as messy as I left it. She would get angry, but I don't care if I get in trouble. I would pay that price to see Chris today.

I quickly wrote my note explaining where I would be and ran out of the door. I put the keys in the ignition of my jeep and drove as fast as the speed limit allowed. I didn't remember exactly what roads Chris took last night, but when I saw the same open area with trees around it I knew that was where he would be. I parked my car by some trees and ran into the open area. I saw him, the most perfect thing there and smiled. He smiled back at me, but in a different way, like he couldn't believe that I snuck out just to see him. Well he better believe it because I didn't do it for myself.

I walked over to where he was standing. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me hard, but not hard enough to make me want him to stop.

He whispered in my ear, "I can't believe you did that."

I chuckled.

"I can," I said.

He pulled away from the hug and held my hand. We walked together and both stared into each other's eyes. We came to a big tree that was really tall. I looked up at the huge tree, and then I looked back at Chris in confusion.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

He pulled me up into his arms and I held onto him. Now I know what we're doing. I kept my eyes on his face not wanting to see how high we were going up. Then he put me onto a big branch next to him and I still kept my eyes on him. He smiled at me and I finally looked away from him. I felt a little nervous as I realized how tall that tree really was. We were almost at the top of it too. My hands started shaking. Chris had noticed that I was shaking nervously and held me tight against him.

"I will never let anything happen to you," he said.

I felt him kiss my hair and felt calmer. I shouldn't feel nervous or scared because even if I were to fall he would probably be able to save me, I hope. I would let all of my fears go for now and would put complete trust into Chris. He realized that I was no longer shaking and only held my hand now. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Can I tell you something," he said.

"Of course," I replied.

He turned more towards me and stared into my eyes. Then he took one deep breath and started talking.

"I've never met any girl that I could really ever see myself with and I never thought that I would be able to fully and completely trust someone to know everything about me. Until I met you. You changed everything for me, for the better. Before you I was lost and when I met you my whole world turned around from being terrible to wonderful. Everything that you are makes me want to be the best guy I can be for you and only you. You're the only one I see in a crowd and the only girl I want to be with. I want to be yours."

I almost started to cry because of what he just said about me. Everything he told me, I felt, was true and was the truest thing he could ever say to me. I couldn't speak and I didn't know what to say to him now. To know that he likes me that much made me feel like he officially was mine and I was officially his and he wanted it to be that way as much as I did.

He looked down as if he were embarrassed.

"That's the complete truth," was all he could say.

I couldn't find the right words to say back to him so I just said.

"I believe you."

I was mad at myself for not saying anything else because he deserved to hear something wonderful from me. I should say something, but I didn't think that I could top the perfect explanation he just gave me. So I sat there for a moment trying to scramble the right words to say to him right now.

He looked at me as if he was expecting me to respond, but still nothing came out of my mouth. As if I had gone mute and could no longer speak my mind. I was frustrated with myself. I wanted to say something back to him, but I couldn't find anything nearly as perfect as what he said.

Then I took one deep breath and decided to just wing it. I stared into his eyes and he looked back at me.

"I love you," was all I could manage to say.

The words poured out of my mouth and I didn't have a chance to keep them from escaping. He sat there for a moment as if he were absorbing what I said and didn't say anything. I still stared at him trying to figure out if I said the wrong thing. Was it too soon? It couldn't be too soon because that's really how I feel about him. I…love him. Though we were just starting to like each other not too long ago I really felt that way now and hopefully he felt the same way, but by his silence I couldn't tell. I just looked at him trying to find out what he was thinking, but he had a blank expression on his face that was hard to read.

I stopped looking at him and started to feel embarrassed for saying that. I closed my eyes and kept them closed tight, trying to fight back tears. Why did I ever say that? How could I be so stupid? This was too soon. He couldn't feel that way right now. Could he? I felt that way about him, but did he feel the same way already?

"I love you too," he said.

I didn't pay attention to him and kept thinking about how stupid I was being. Then the words he spoke finally absorbed into my mind. I opened my eyes. He said exactly what I hoped he would say, but never thought anyone would ever say those words to me. I stared at him in disbelief.

He was smiling his smile that could knock a girl unconscious and my eyes were probably puffy and red from the tears I almost shed because I thought he didn't feel the same way I did. I cracked a little smile at him as he pulled his hands closer to my face and wiped away the tears that had escaped from my eyes. He kept his hands on my cheeks and pulled my face towards his. Our lips touched and I felt the spark go through my body again. The two perfect parts fitted together again and had no intentions on leaving each other for a long time. I felt his lips kiss me fiercely and I kissed him back trying to imitate his fierceness.

I turned my whole body towards his and he pulled my legs on top of him. I was now sitting on his lap not paying any attention to how high up we really were and not scared or worried about falling. I locked my arms around his head and kissed him with as much meaning as I could give. Both of our lips never departed from each other leaving a couple of seconds in between to breathe. I felt his warm breath on my skin whenever he needed air to breathe. Then with one more passionate kiss I felt the huge spark burning inside of me. It was like I had been electrocuted, but with a spark that left me wanting him more so I kissed him with as much passion as I could give. This moment was too perfect and I didn't want it to end, but I knew that it would be getting late soon and regrettably I pulled away. I bit my lip and tried to pull myself together.

He knew why I stopped. He cracked a smile.

"It's probably late enough for your mom to ground you," he said.

I groaned.

"Well it was bound to happen, but it was worth it," I replied.

He chuckled.

"It was worth it," he repeated.

He pulled my whole body into my arms and I laid my head onto his chest and closed my eyes. That kiss was perfect and made it even more worth me sneaking out. Then in curiosity I opened my eyes to see where we were. We were getting very close to the ground. I looked up at Chris and smiled at him.

When his feet touched the ground he put me down and held my hand. We walked to my car as slowly as possible so that we could have more time together, even if that meant only a couple seconds. When we reached my car he pecked me one more time on the cheek and let go of my hand. I smiled at him and put my keys into the ignition. I slowly drove off and looked at Chris one more time as I turned around the corner.

I sighed. My mom was probably going to be furious, but I would take what I deserve because sneaking out and seeing him was the best decision I've ever made. When I turned onto my street I started to get nervous. Chris warned me about sneaking out to see him. Though I was going to get in a ton of trouble I kept feeling that it was completely worth it.

I slowly walked up the stairs and to the door. Then I put my house keys into the lock and opened the door. I sighed one more time and was prepared for the worst.

******

So I didn't get into as much trouble as I expected. My mom was furious that I had left the house when she was gone, but she wasn't as angry when I told where I was and who I was with. She grounded me for two weeks, which meant I wouldn't be able to leave the house, except for school, for the next two weeks. I guess I would be able to live with that. At least I would see Chris at school. I would have to settle for that much. Anything was better than nothing.

I got up from my bed and picked out my clothes for the day. Today was going to be a long day. I had to tell Abigail everything about my date, then I would have to fix things with Alex which was farther from my mind than talking to Abigail. The only thing that kept me from staying home today and going to school was Chris.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I quickly made my breakfast and ate it or else I was going to be late for school. I quickly grabbed my art homework and my physics homework and ran out the door. I threw my books in the back of my jeep and drove down my street.

When I made it to school I saw Alex outside. He looked like he was waiting for me. I would talk to him, but I didn't feel like arguing right now. I sighed.

"Hey Jamie," Alex said.

"Oh, hi Alex."

I started walking again.

"Wait," he said.

I stopped and turned around.

"Ok… I know yesterday when I called I didn't really explain much, but there really wasn't any point to telling you anymore so I didn't. Abigail probably told you what I was going to say anyways so I won't even say it now."

I glared at him.

"Why did you have to be so nosy Alex, I mean are you really going to let Chris come in the way of our friendship just because you like me, but I don't feel the same way," I replied.

He didn't look at me.

"I do want to still be your friend, but I can't deny liking you that way."

I understood where he was coming from. If I was in his situation then I would probably feel the same exact way he does now.

"I just don't feel that way about you Alex. We've been friends for so long and I don't want us to fight because of this," I admitted.

"I know you don't feel that way…especially now that you have a…boyfriend, and I agree we shouldn't fight over this, but I still don't like him," he replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"You barely even know him Alex," I added.

"Well, from what I've seen he doesn't seem like the type of person that I would get along with," he responded.

I was confused. Alex wasn't the type of person to judge someone before he knew them. So why was he doing it now?

"Friends?" he said.

I chuckled and smiled.

"Friends."

We walked into school together like always. I didn't want things to change between us. He was too good of a friend to lose.

"So, are you and Chris like dating now or what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I guess you can say that," I replied.

He laughed and smiled.

We walked to our lockers. I tried to open mine, but the lock wouldn't budge. I tried it again, but it still wouldn't open.

"Come on," I muttered.

"Need help?" Chris said.

I stopped for a minute and looked up at him. He was smiling and leaning against the locker that was next to mine.

"Yeah I could use some help," I replied.

He put in the combination for my lock and got it on the first time.

"There," he said.

Wow seriously I couldn't even open my locker on the fourth try and he gets it on the first. Goes to show you how much better he was than me. I chuckled.

"Thanks."

I got my books out of my locker and turned towards Chris. He was watching me intently, but saying nothing.

"What?" I asked.

"You look calm for someone who thought she was going to get into a lot of trouble."

I chuckled.

"Well I didn't get into as much trouble as I thought. I'm just grounded for two weeks. Which unfortunately means I can only go to school and then go home," I explained.

"That seems generous," he said.

"Yeah I think half of it could be because I was with you and she likes you so she went easier on me," I replied.

He laughed.

"Maybe," he added.

We started to walk together. He offered to hold my hand and I put my fingers through his. I didn't really notice that Abigail was walking by until I heard her say, "Oh my God," as she saw us holding hands. I quickly looked away from Chris and over to where Abigail was walking. She had a huge smile on her face and seemed like she was going to scream. I started blushing.

"She seems happy," Chris commented.

"I wonder why," I said as I looked down at our hands that were locked together.

He followed my eyes and realized what I meant.

"She wants me to explain everything about our date to her today. Now that she saw us holding hands she'll probably want an even bigger explanation."

"Oh, I see," he said.

We reached our first class, English. I remember the first day of school when I had first met Chris and when he saw the doodles that were in my notebook. I laughed to myself. We both walked into the class together and I saw Alex's expression turn from happy to disappointed. I felt bad that he had to see Chris and I like this when he had a crush on me.

"Is something wrong with Alex?" Chris asked.

I sighed.

"I'll tell you about it in Art, it's a long story," I said.

I sat down into my seat and Chris sat behind me. I looked over at Alex who was staring at Chris in disgust. I couldn't believe he hated him just because he's…well dating me now. It seemed weird to say that I was actually dating someone, but I would get used to it soon enough….hopefully. The bell rang.

Ms. Kip started talking about a project we would have to do. A five page paper or something, I don't know I really wasn't listening. I was just thinking about Chris and pretending to listen. Every time Ms. Kip would ask me a question I wouldn't know the answer and Chris would whisper it to me. I was so not focused today.

I started to doodle in my notebook again. I drew little hearts all over my notebook and wrote Chris in the middle of the page. When I was finished I heard Chris chuckle. He probably saw my doodles. I slumped in my chair in embarrassment. The bell seemed really slow today, slower than usual actually. Maybe it was because I wasn't listening, but who knows. I did know what she was talking about though because every year the teacher would repeat the same stuff because it was the beginning of the year. So this was nothing new to me. See I used to pay attention last year, but this year I didn't feel like it.

The bell finally rang.

"Yes," I whispered to myself.

Chris waited for me to get my books and took my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. Then I realized that Alex was staring at us in disgust again. I rolled my eyes at him and kept my hand locked in Chris's hand wanting to sway our hands back and forth and stick my tongue out at Alex because he was being a jerk. Today I wouldn't sit at the same table as Alex because it would probably be really uncomfortable for him and awkward for me. I felt bad, but Alex could lighten up a little bit. He would just have to deal with the fact that I was…dating Chris. It still felt weird to say that word "dating". I never thought it would apply to me. I wonder if I would ever get used to saying it.

Chris and I walked into art class together. He sat in the seat next to me and pulled out is painting. I admired the beautiful colors and the details of it. I shook my head in disbelief. Then I took out my sketch and frowned because his painting made my sketch look like crap. Chris turned towards me.

"So, you told me you were going to tell me what's up with Alex," he said.

"Oh, right."

I paused for a moment.

"Well, I guess Alex has had a crush on me, but I didn't know that he did. So on Sunday he called me and was asking me if I went on a date with you and I said yes and then he started to get all weird and asked me if I had fun and I said yes again. I asked Abigail what was wrong with him and she told me that he liked me. Today I talked to him and I said it would be better if we were just friends, but I think he's still a little bitter about the whole situation," I explained.

"I can tell he doesn't like me," he said.

"I'm sorry, he's being immature about this."

"It's not your fault it's mine," he replied.

I paused.

"I don't think it's your fault either. It's Alex's he should get over it. I'll try to talk to him about it later," I said.

There was a slight moment of silence.

"So you had fun on our date huh?" he asked.

I chuckled.

"Yes, of course I did… Did you?" I responded.

"Of course," he said smiling.

He wrapped one arm around me and kissed my hair. I smiled and suddenly felt better about the whole situation.

Mr. Rivera checked all of our projects. Of course he praised Chris's painting saying it was excellent and marvelous. Mine just got a great job. I wasn't expecting much praise it wasn't one of my best sketches ever, but Chris seemed to think it was better than his. Maybe he was just trying to be nice because no one else seemed to think so.

When second period ended Chris walked me to my next class.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye," I said.

I started walking towards home economics and looked back one more time at Chris who was looking at me too. I looked away from him and smiled. Everything has changed now, for the better. My heart belongs to someone now and I trust him enough to not break it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this one took so long but i had exams all week soo....**

**well read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter =]**

**i need to know if i should continue with this story  
**

Chapter 7

I still can't get used to the words boyfriend and girlfriend

I couldn't contain myself as I walked into the cafeteria. I saw Abigail waiting for me at our table, but shot her a quick glance letting her know that I would be sitting with Chris again. She immediately understood and didn't try anymore. When I first saw Chris he looked as perfect as he always did. He flashed a smile at me and reached his hand out to take mine. I immediately grabbed his hand and he directed us towards the table that we sat at on the first day of school. I looked over to where my friends were sitting and of course Alex was giving us a disgusted look. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back towards Chris.

His perfection was heart stopping, but I couldn't stop looking at him as my heart raced. We sat down next to each other at our table. I didn't realize how hungry I really was until I heard my stomach. I looked up to see if Chris noticed and of course he did.

"Hungry?" he asked.

I giggled.

"Yeah I guess so," I answered.

I nibbled at my sandwich a little bit then ate some of the other stuff I had with the sandwich just so that Chris wouldn't think that I wasn't eating. Then I stopped eating and looked back at Chris. He was smiling at me. Then he looked over at my other friends and I followed where his eyes went. Alex was staring at us along with Abigail. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"I'm sorry about them. I know Abigail is just curious, but Alex is being a real jerk now for some reason," I said.

"It's ok I'm not going to blame you for what they do because it's not your fault," he replied.

I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I smiled at him and looked over at Abigail and Alex once more. Abigail seemed to say aw and smiled. Alex just rolled his eyes at Abigail's aw. I stopped looking over there and didn't think about them anymore. Chris kissed my hair and rubbed my arm with his warm hand. I felt comfortable here with him and I didn't notice how little I ate and how hungry I still was. I didn't care either. We sat there for a long time with each other, me in his arms, and I didn't pay any attention to the stares I knew we were getting. The stares were mostly of shock and I was expecting that because no one thought me, Jamie Fletcher the girl who couldn't get one guy to look at her, all of a sudden had a…boyfriend now. I still didn't know why it was uncomfortable for me to say that word. I guess it was because I still wasn't used to it. I smiled and laughed to myself. It was stupid that I hesitated to call Chris my boyfriend. I should be saying it non-stop, but I wasn't.

My stomach made a noise again. I didn't pay any attention to it, but I knew Chris noticed when he pushed my tray towards me and picked up the other half of my sandwich.

"Eat," he demanded.

I sighed and took the sandwich from him and ate the rest of it. Once I finished the rest of my lunch I buried my head into Chris's chest again not wanting to go to my next class. Thankfully the bell was slow today. This was the one time I didn't want the bell to ring. I was too comfortable and happy here and now, but finally it ringed.

I took one deep breath as Chris started to stand up. I was resistant from moving, but I finally got up and held Chris's hand. We walked together and I saw Abigail with a huge smile on her face. It was getting annoying really, but maybe once I told her absolutely everything then she would stop acting so weird because of all of this. Chris kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll call you after school," he said.

I smiled knowing that he wasn't lying.

"Okay," I replied.

I walked to my physics class and knew that I would have to spill. I didn't want to tell her, but I guess in a way she deserved to know because she kind of helped me.

I sat in my desk that was behind Abigail's and waited for her to come into class. When she finally did I took one deep breath and waited for her to bomb me with questions and a lot of them. She sat in her seat looking at the board in front of her first then quickly turning around smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

She shrieked a little bit.

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked. That was a stupid question I already knew what she wanted to know and that was everything.

"Start from your date," was all she said.

"Well he picked me up and I asked him if he thought this was a date or not and he said yes. Then he took me into this little area filled with candles and with little rose petals on the ground. It was really pretty. Then we danced a little bit and…," I hesitated.

"And what?" she asked anxiously.

"And he kissed me and I kissed him back," I blurted out. I started blushing.

She had a huge smile on her face and looked like she was trying to stop herself from screaming. I looked away from her.

"So are you two a couple now. Wait never mind you were basically on his lap at lunch," she commented.

I blushed even more and looked up at her again.

"I guess you can say that we're a couple now. I mean both of us feel the same way about each other so..," I replied.

She stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy for you Jamie," she said, "I'm glad you found someone."

I smiled at her.

"Thanks," I said.

She turned around.

"Did Alex say anything at lunch about me and Chris?" I asked curiously.

She turned back around towards me.

"Well, only a little…he just said that he thinks it's annoying how Chris stares at you like that so much. Alex really seems to dislike him, but I don't know why I mean Chris seems like a really nice guy to me," she said.

"I don't know why either," I added.

The bell rang and I slumped into my chair ready for another boring class.

***

When I got to my locker at the end of the day I saw Alex there. I needed to talk to him and ask him why he dislikes Chris so much. I just didn't understand why he didn't like him.

"Hey Jamie," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

I tried to open my locker and failed at opening it. I sighed and tried it again and surprisingly it opened for me this time. I put away my books and put some into my backpack and waited for Alex to start talking.

"Look I wanted to explain to you why I don't really like Chris," he finally said.

I stopped what I was doing and turned towards him waiting for his explanation.

"What?" I asked.

"Ok well, the reason why I don't like Chris is because… he just doesn't seem right to me. There's something different about him…something weird. I just can't put my finger on what it is, but I see him and you and both of you seem like two totally different people. Well maybe I'm wrong," he explained.

"And you are wrong because we are very similar," I said.

I took my backpack and started to walk away. Alex caught up with me and I could feel that his suspicion was only going to get worse as he saw me and Chris together. I was afraid that he would find out Chris's secret that no one else seemed to understand but me.

"Look that's all I have to say to you. I feel that he isn't who he seems to be. I'm only looking out for you," he said.

"And I appreciate that you want to look out for me, but there really is nothing to be suspicious about ok," I replied.

"Ok," he agreed.

We walked together and I felt Chris's warm hand grab mine. I looked to see him smiling. Then I looked back at Alex who sighed.

"I'll see you later Jamie," he said glaring at Chris.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Alex," I said.

Chris didn't say anything. He just looked at me in confusion. So I figured I would tell him what's up with Alex.

"Alex is becoming suspicious," I explained.

"What do you mean suspicious?" he asked.

"Well he says that you don't seem right to him…like there's something different about you that he doesn't like," I admitted.

I looked at his face trying to see what he thought of all of this. Then he laughed.

"What?"I asked in confusion.

"He's right about that," he answered, "If he really knew what I was…then he probably wouldn't like me too much so I guess it is better if we aren't friends."

"Well I still don't understand why you can't be friends just because of that and I get your point, but I don't know why he wouldn't like you just for that fact," I replied.

"I can find a couple reasons," he said.

When we reached my car Chris opened the door for me and I kissed him. It was a small kiss, but it was worth it.

"Bye," I said.

"I'll talk to you later Jamie," he responded with a smile.

He shut the door and I smiled back at him. Then I put the keys into the ignition and hit the gas pedal. I had almost forgotten that I was grounded for the next two weeks. I sighed. I guess it was good that I still had school with Chris. At least I could see him even if it wasn't for the whole day. I could live with that and I would have to live with it.

When I turned onto my street I slowed down. I didn't want to go inside and be stuck there all night, but I would have to. Once I reached my driveway and parked my car I slowly got out of the car and walked as slowly as possible concentrating on each step I took. I twisted the door open and looked around the house.

My mom greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Jamie," she said.

"Hi," I replied.

I immediately went upstairs to avoid awkward conversations with my mother. I still didn't tell her everything that happened at me and Chris's date and I wanted to keep it that way. I slammed my door shut and threw my backpack onto the floor. I didn't have any homework today which was good and bad at the same time. Good because I wouldn't have to be stuck doing homework all night, but bad because I didn't know what else to do since I was grounded. This was the one time I wanted homework. I sighed and laid down on my bed thinking about everything.

I waited for my phone to ring, but it didn't. Chris promised to call me and he hadn't lied to me yet. I was getting a little frustrated because I shouldn't be stuck waiting for a phone call I should do something else, but there was nothing else to do. So I went over to my desk and started sketching. It was something odd, but I didn't care. I would do anything at this point. I drew some swirls and doodled little figures. I looked over at my phone hoping for my ringtone to go off, but it didn't.

Then, finally my mom called me down for dinner. I ate my meal quickly and ran back upstairs to check my phone again, but still nothing. So I waited…and waited…and waited, but there was no phone call. I checked my phone to see if I accidentally put my sound off, but the sound was still on. When I finally decided to stop watching my phone I decided to do something. What time was it though? How long was I waiting for a simple phone call? I checked my alarm clock. It was already 9:30.

I groaned and changed into my sweats and t-shirt and took a shower. I checked my phone once more and still nothing. So I brushed my teeth and decided to go to sleep early since there was nothing else to do. I climbed into bed and sat there with my eyes still wide open. I was still wide awake. I forced my eyes shut, but I still couldn't fall asleep.

"Ugh," I said.

Then I heard a tapping on my window. I didn't look at my window I just looked at the ceiling hoping it would go away. The tapping got louder and louder and didn't stop. I finally looked over at my widow in confusion. All I saw was a dark figure sitting in the tree that was close to my window. I got out of bed and walked over to my window. When I realized who it was I smiled and my eyes went wide. I unlocked the window and took his hand. He climbed through the window and I hugged him.

"Why are you here?" I asked, "I'm grounded remember."

He chuckled.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't call you," he answered.

I kept my arms wrapped around him not wanting to let go.

"You could've just called instead of risking getting yourself into trouble," I said.

He pulled out of our hug and held my hands.

"I couldn't," he muttered.

I was confused again.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because…my dad…he found out that I told you the truth about me and…he said I couldn't talk to you or see you again," he responded.

My mouth fell open and I creased my eyebrows.

"How are you here?"

He laughed.

"I snuck out of course. I can fly remember. It's easy for me. I'm not going to stay away from you and he can't make me. Nothing can keep me away from you now. Not even my parents. I would risk anything for you," he admitted.

I smiled and buried my head into his chest.

"You are going to be dead when you get home you know," I said.

"They won't find out," he replied.

"I don't know how they won't, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. They're going to have to find out sometime."

"No they won't," he said confidently.

I didn't want to argue with him because I hoped that they wouldn't. We stood there for a long time just in each other's arms not wanting to be apart. I was a little unhappy that from now on Chris and I would have to keep our relationship a secret from his parents, but that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters now is that he and I were together.

Finally we got out of our hugging position and Chris directed us towards the bed. He laid down on the bed and opened his arms for me to sit in. I smiled and sat in his arms like he wanted. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep, but I still couldn't manage to do it. I just couldn't stop thinking about what risk he took just to see me tonight. I didn't want him to get in any more trouble just because of me. It would me my fault if his parents did something bad to him.

His arms tightened around me and I shut my eyes tight trying to stop myself from getting all emotional over this.

"Why are you here Chris?" I blurted out.

He sat there silently.

"Why are you risking yourself getting into so much trouble when you could be at home and not be in any trouble?" I asked, "Why don't you just stay away like your parents tell you to and never talk to me again? Give me one good reason."

I couldn't stop the questions from pouring out. He was still silent and unwrapped his arms around me. He grabbed my arms and forced my body to turn towards him. I opened my eyes and looked at his face.

"Because I love you Jamie," he said.

I didn't say anything back to him. I felt stupid for asking those questions. I should've known the answer.

"Isn't that a good enough reason?" he said.

I hesitated to answer. Then I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes," I whispered.

He brought himself closer to my face and his lips were at my ear.

"I love you," he repeated.

Then he kissed my neck and didn't stop until his lips were by mine. I brought myself closer to him and kissed him forcefully. He did the same and didn't stop. I could feel his tongue outline my lips while I kissed him. I rested myself on top of his body and kept our lips locked together. I copied what his tongue did to me and he chuckled. Then I wrapped my arms around his head and I could feel his fingers in my hair. He showed off his strength by forcing my lips to stay on top of his leaving no way for them to escape. I smiled and giggled and attempted to pull my lips away. Then he let go of me.

"I love you," I whispered.

He laughed and pulled my lips to his again and kissed me in a new way. The spark shot through my body causing me to imitate his new kissing. This was all new, but it was better than any other kiss. He tightened my body on his and kissed me in more new ways. The spark was burning inside of me, but I resisted to stopping. Then I gasped as I realized that I had almost forgotten that my mother was still downstairs awake. I immediately pulled away.

He looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry it's just my mom," I said.

I looked at the door.

"That's ok. I was getting a little too rough," he replied.

I chuckled.

"I liked it," I admitted.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me again. Then I finally managed to close my eyes and started to drift off. Hopefully he did the same. Tonight was probably the best night I've ever had in this room. I was glad that Chris stayed here with me tonight, but I forgot about how much trouble he would be in. I would hope that I could see him again. I couldn't be apart from him. Not now. Not when I had just found the first guy that I could love. I couldn't see myself living without him. Not when I knew that he needed me as much as I needed him.

Then I finally managed to fall asleep with Chris's arms still wrapped around me. I smiled and hoped to dream of him tonight and see him still with me in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**read and review everyone!!! ;]**

Chapter 8

I wish I were psychic

When I woke up the next morning I felt Chris's arms still wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and smiled. Chris wasn't awake yet and I didn't want to wake him, but we had school. I elbowed his stomach and tried to get him to wake up, but he didn't. So I wiggled myself out from his arms and kissed his lips hoping he would wake up. He grinned and finally opened his eyes.

"Morning," I said cheerfully.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Time for you to wake up we have school today unfortunately," I replied.

I heard my mom making breakfast downstairs and bit my lip.

"I have to go get ready for school," he said.

"Why don't go," I responded.

He laughed and looked over at the door. Now I knew why he had to leave.

"Oh," I said.

He kissed me once on the lips and got up from my bed. Then he walked over to the window and opened it. He looked back at me.

"See you at school," he said.

I smiled as he went out the window. I sat there staring out of the window. I sighed and got myself out of bed. I checked my hair in the mirror. It was all over the place. I felt embarrassed that Chris had to see me that way. I quickly brushed my hair and tamed it down. Then I got changed for school and went downstairs. The good smell of eggs lingered through the house. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Morning mom," I said.

"Good morning," she replied.

She placed the plate of eggs in front of me and I began to eat them.

"Did you sleep ok last night?" she asked with a suspicious look on her face.

I started to panic. What if she found out that Chris stayed here last night? I tried to calm myself down so I could respond.

"Yeah…why?" I asked.

"Oh nothing it's just I never thought people open windows when they're sleeping. Were you sleep walking or something," she said.

I sighed in relief.

"Yeah I probably was," I replied.

When I was finished with my eggs I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Then I got into my car and started to drive. I felt the nerves I had from my mom's question suddenly go away. I was just glad that my mom didn't figure out that Chris stayed overnight. She would probably freak out or something. I didn't want her to say I couldn't see Chris anymore. It was already bad enough that we would have to go sneaking around so his parents wouldn't find out. I wasn't ready for my mom to tell me I couldn't see him anymore. I could do the sneaking from my mom for the next two weeks, but I didn't want to have to do it all the time.

I thought about Chris's family. I wonder what happened to him. I would hope that his parents didn't find out because if they did then I didn't even want to think about what they would do to him now. I shuddered at the thought.

When I reached school I parked in my usual spot and walked into school. I searched for Chris in the hallways hoping that if he did get in trouble then his parents wouldn't do something to keep him home from school. When I didn't see him I started to panic. I walked over to my locker still searching for him, but I still couldn't find him. I tried to open my locker, but couldn't because I was panicking. Then I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder. I jumped and turned around.

"I'm sorry did I scare you," Chris said.

I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.

"I thought you got caught and something bad happened," I replied.

He chuckled.

"I told you I wouldn't get caught," he said, "I'm sorry that I made you worry."

"It's ok just don't do it again."

"I promise," he whispered.

He opened my locker for me and I quickly got my books realizing that the bell had rung. Chris and I quickly hurried to our class and thankfully Ms. Kip was not there yet. I sat down in my desk and Chris sat behind me. Something was different though. I looked to the right of me and realized that Alex wasn't here. It was surprising because Alex hasn't missed school once. Except for the time where he passed out and had to go to the hospital, but still it wasn't like him to miss school.

When Ms. Kip walked in she asked us to pass in our rough drafts for our projects. My eyes widened as I realized that I forgot to do it. I started freaking out. I searched in my folder for something that looked similar to everyone else's, but there was nothing there that could pass as the rough draft.

"It's a group project don't worry I did the rough draft for us," Chris whispered.

I turned around to take the rough draft from him and pass it up. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

He grinned and handed me the piece of paper and I passed it to the person in front of me. I shook my head. Maybe I should actually pay attention sometimes. I'm going to get in serious trouble if I don't and I'm pretty sure that if my mom saw an F on my report card then she would be pretty confused because I always get A's or B's on my report cards. The only reason I wasn't in trouble today was because of Chris.

When English was over with, Chris and I walked to art class together like always and home economics was horrible like always. When lunch finally came Chris and I were going to sit at our usual table. When I looked over at my friends sitting at my old lunch table I started thinking about how I haven't been sitting with them ever since Chris and I became a couple. I was starting to feel bad about the whole situation. I mean Alex wasn't in school today and Abigail didn't seem to have a problem with him so I guess Chris and I could sit with them for one day.

I stopped walking and since my hand was intertwined with Chris's hand I jerked him backward. He looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just…you think we can sit with Abby today. I feel kind of bad that I've been ditching her at lunch," I admitted.

"Sure, but I just hope your other friends are ok with it," he replied.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it. It's only Alex who would have a problem with it and he's not here so," I said.

We walked over to the table where Abigail, Gabriella, and Ethan were sitting. Abigail looked at us in confusion.

"Hey is it ok if we sit with you guys today?" I asked.

Abby didn't say anything she just stared at the both of us.

"Umm yeah that's fine," Abby finally said with a smile on her face.

I smiled back at her and sat down next to her with Chris on the other side of me still holding my hand. I ate my lunch and Abigail and I talked about the latest gossip around school. I checked over at Chris to see if he was ok with all of this. I was surprised when I saw him talking to Ethan. I smiled and felt happy that Chris was actually talking to one of my friends at school. He looked over at me and flashed his white teeth. Then he turned his whole body towards me and focused only on me now. He opened his arms and I rested my body in them. I laid my head on his chest and smiled as I felt as comfortable as ever. He kissed my hair and rubbed my arms with his hands. I looked over at Abigail who was trying not to be nosy, but I saw her staring a couple of times.

***

When school was over I went home and decided to call Alex and tell him what our homework was. And maybe ask him why he wasn't in school today. I dialed his number. He finally picked up after about five rings.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Alex," I replied.

He didn't sound sick. So why wasn't he in school?

"Oh hi Jamie, what's up?"

"Umm nothing, but I was going to tell you what homework we had today since you weren't in school," I said.

"Oh, right," he responded.

"Yeah so umm for English the only thing we basically we had to do was start our five page paper and I don't know what group you're in bu-,"

"Well I was going to ask you if I could work with you and Chris," he interrupted.

I paused for a moment.

"Why would you want to work with me when Chris is in the group? I thought he didn't seem right to you," I said.

"I know, but I don't have to like him to work on a project with him."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I guess, but I don't want you to start arguing with him over something stupid," I replied.

"Ok I promise not to," he said.

I didn't say anything else. There was a long minute of awkward silence on the phone. I almost forgot that I was going to ask him why he wasn't in school today so I decided to ask him now.

"So why weren't you in school today? It's not like you to miss school Alex," I asked.

"Umm…I had to take care of something," he answered.

I was confused by his explanation and didn't care about how much that did not explain. I wasn't ready to get into a whole new conversation about this.

"Ok I guess that's a good reason to miss school….," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I have to go now Jamie, bye," he quickly said.

"Um bye."

He hung up the phone before I could even say goodbye. I felt angry because I didn't understand what was up with Alex lately. He seems to have changed a lot over the past few weeks. I don't know what could make him act this way, but I'm sure he wasn't going to be the one to tell me. So I guess I would just have to figure it out myself.

My mom wasn't home from work yet so I was alone for the afternoon. She usually didn't get home until later and she always calls me when she is on her way home. So I told Chris he could try to sneak out of his house and come over again if he wanted to. I wasn't going to be mad if he didn't because understood why he wouldn't be able to.

I went into the kitchen and sat at the table. I was pretty bored. All I did was just stare out the window. The doorbell finally rang and I ran to get the door. I quickly opened it up with a smile on my face. He walked through the door and held me tight to his waist as he kissed me. I wasn't planning on this kiss to be small so I started to walk backwards leading us to the couch so we could be more comfortable.

He caught the idea I had and placed me gently on the couch and placed his body on top of mine trying not to crush me. Our lips moved in synchronization mine following his moves and imitating his new ways. I tried to show off by trying some of my own new moves on his lips. He smiled at my attempts and impressed me with something better than what I was doing. I weaved my fingers through his hair and tried to keep his head close to mine even though he was much stronger than me.

His lips left my lips for a moment and he kissed my neck breathing his warm breath on my skin. Then he put his lips back to mine and began impressing me again. My phone started to ring. I didn't pay attention to it. I figured I would just let it go to a voicemail. I kept my lips pressed to his letting him know that I wasn't planning on picking up the phone. He didn't disagree with me. When my phone stopped ringing Chris didn't stop kissing me.

Then unfortunately he pulled away from me.

"Don't stop," I protested.

"Who was it that just called you?" he asked.

"I don't know they probably left a voicemail who cares," I answered.

He picked up my phone and went to my voicemail. I stared at his perfect features as he started to get a worried expression on his face. He looked up at me with his eyes wide open.

"Your mom was the one who called Jamie she said she's going to be home in a couple of minutes," he said.

I looked at him in disbelief. If there were any time for me to get in trouble it would be now. Chris quickly got off of the couch and I followed him. He went to the front door and quickly went out the door.

"Wait," I shouted.

He turned around quickly and pecked me on the cheek.

"I love you," he said.

I smiled and whispered, "Don't get in trouble."

He chuckled.

I looked down the street and saw my mom's car turning the corner. I looked back to see that Chris was no longer in front of me. He had already flown away.

I went into the house and sat on the couch casually. Then I heard my mom's car pull into the driveway. I waited for her to come into the door, staring at the door. She finally came rushing through the door.

"Hey honey," she said.

"Hey mom how was work?" I asked casually.

"Work is work," she answered.

I chuckled.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Umm…yeah sure," I said.

She went into the kitchen and started to make dinner. I stayed on the couch and laughed to myself. I've been sneaking around so much lately and it was kind of fun in a way. I mean I wasn't getting caught, but still there was always a chance of me getting caught. I sat on the couch and watched T.V. for a little while flipping through the channels a couple of times.

"Dinner's ready Jamie," my mom said.

"Ok coming," I replied.

I turned off the T.V. and went into the kitchen.

Once I was done with dinner I went upstairs and did my homework. When I was finished my homework I left a little crack open in the window just in case Chris was to come in while I was getting ready. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. Then I walked to my room and found Chris already there in my bed waiting for me. I looked over by the stairs to see if my mom was still downstairs and heard that the T.V. was still on.

I walked over to my bed and climbed into his arms. I was really tired tonight. Chris kissed my forehead. I yawned at used Chris's chest as my pillow.

"Go to sleep," he said.

I didn't want to sleep yet. I just wanted to stay awake and see him. The only way I could manage to stay awake was to talk to him.

"How did you sneak out this time?" I asked curiously.

He paused.

"Well when I came home from seeing you my dad saw that I didn't take my car and….he started yelling at me saying I shouldn't do that when people could see. I said that I was never seen and I said I was careful. Then he asked where I was and I said nowhere you have to know about. He started arguing about how I should go get help and I didn't want to talk to him anymore so I just…," he explained.

"Don't tell me you flew right in front of him when he was all mad at you."

He hesitated.

"Chris," I shouted.

"Shh," he said as he looked at the closed door.

"Don't shush me."

He laughed and I glared at him in anger.

"You're cute when you're angry," he said.

I smiled and gave him one little kiss. I was too tired for anything more.

He sighed. I looked up at him and he had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He paused.

"Nothing… go to sleep Jamie we do have school tomorrow," he said.

I didn't want to go to sleep, but I knew that I should just listen to him. So I closed my eyes and nestled my head in his chest. He kissed my hair and I smiled. I felt his arms tighten around me and I gasped.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"That's ok," I whispered back.

Then I dozed off and hoped to have good dreams tonight. I hoped that Chris would still be here in the morning, but I knew he would have to go home at some point to get ready for school. I started thinking about what Chris's dad said to him, about him needing help. I wondered why his dad would think that he would need help just because he was different to him. If Chris were sent to some mental place I didn't know what I would do. If he was sent away and I was unable to see him anymore I didn't know how I would bare it. As much as I didn't want to think about it I couldn't stop. I dug my head into Chris's chest trying to keep those haunting thoughts out of my mind and I finally managed to fall asleep knowing that the thoughts wouldn't go away. They would haunt me until something finally did happen to him and I would have to figure out what I would do about it without any time to think.


	9. Chapter 9

**read and review!!!**

**this was probably the best chapter to me lol**

**so tell me what you think of it ;]  
**

Chapter 9

I was afraid of that

I woke up and surprisingly didn't feel tired at all. Chris was still here with me and that meant that I wouldn't be late for school. I looked up at his face and he was already awake.

"Hi," I said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good," I answered.

We sat there for a couple of minutes just enjoying our time together. Then when I was most comfortable he got up from the bed and headed towards the window.

"Wait," I felt the need to shout.

I didn't know why I wanted him to wait because I knew that I would see him in school today. He turned around and looked at me. I got up from the bed and walked over to him.

I didn't know why I was feeling this way, but I felt the need to say, "I love you so much and I don't want you to forget that."

He looked at me in confusion.

"I would never forget that and you know I love you," he replied.

He kissed me on the lips one more time and went out the window. I stood there for a moment. I was confused by myself and didn't understand why I was feeling so empty all of a sudden. I mean nothing was wrong. Chris was still with me, but why did I feel like everything was suddenly going to slip away from me? Well whatever it was I wasn't going to put much thought into it now.

I got ready for school, ate my breakfast, and headed out the door. When I got into my car I felt the emptiness hit me again. I didn't know why I felt this way because I shouldn't feel empty right now. Everything was fine and nothing was wrong so why was I feeling this way all of a sudden?

I stopped my car in the school parking lot and took a couple deep breaths. I kept reminding myself that everything was ok and nothing was wrong. There was no reason to feel this way and especially now when I had Chris in my life. I finally opened the car door and started to walk to school. I started feeling better now because I would see Chris and when I do see him that will remind me that I shouldn't feel empty and I should feel whole because of him.

I walked to my locker and opened it after five tries this time. Alex was back in school today and I was glad to see him despite of everything that's been going on lately.

"Hey Jamie," he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey glad to see you back in school," I replied.

"Yeah I guess…So did you miss me?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but don't flatter yourself," I answered.

He laughed.

I searched the hallway to see if Chris was here, but he wasn't. Maybe he was trying to avoid Alex. I would understand that. Alex and I started to walk to English. I figured that I would just see Chris there. When we got to our English class the desk behind me was empty. I started to get a little worried, but he could just be late.

I sat in my desk and my knees were shaking. When Ms. Kip came in she shut the door behind her and the bell rang. I looked at the desk behind me with no one in the seat then I turned back around and felt the emptiness again.

"Jamie," Ms. Kip said.

I looked up at her and saw that she was gesturing me to come to her desk. I got up from my desk and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Christopher will not be joining us anymore this school year. So I was wondering if you had another person in mind to work on your project with," she explained.

My eyes widened. No, he couldn't be. This has to be a joke.

"Jamie," Ms. Kip said.

"What happened to Chris?" Was all I could manage to say at this point.

"Well his father called in this morning and said that Christopher would no longer be attending this high school," she explained again.

My mouth fell open. When she said his father I felt the sudden need to run. I couldn't believe that he actually got caught. I realized that this was the emptiness that I was feeling. I knew something was wrong from the minute I woke up this morning. I had to do something, but felt helpless.

"Jamie are you all right? You look sick maybe you should go home," Ms. Kip said.

"Yes I need to go home…I feel really sick," I lied.

I needed to find some way to get out of school and this seemed to be the only option.

"Go down to the office and call your mother and maybe someone should come with you," she replied.

"I'll go," Alex said.

I looked over at Alex who was already out of his seat. He put one arm around my waist and led me towards the door. I felt sick to my stomach. All of the things that I had feared last night had come true. But maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe Ms. Kip heard wrong and Chris just got sick or something. Maybe he would be back in school tomorrow. Or maybe his parents sent him to get help from someone because he was "different."

Alex and I went to the office and I sat down in one of the seats provided there. Alex explained everything to the woman in the office and then sat next to me. I looked down at the floor, with every possibility racing through my mind.

"What's wrong Jamie?" Alex whispered.

I looked at him trying to cover up my worry.

"Nothing, I just don't feel good that's all. I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow," I answered giving him a fake smile.

"Ok," he said, "Well your mom should be here soo-"

"No," I shouted.

My mom couldn't pick me up. I would drive myself home if I had to, but my mom can't be the one to take me home because I didn't know what I was going to do. I might not even stay home.

"Ok…well I guess I can drive you home," Alex said.

"Yeah, that would be better," I mumbled.

Alex explained everything to the woman and headed me towards my car. I gave him the keys and sat in the passenger's side. I had no idea as to what I was going to do when I got home. I would have to figure everything out from there and try to contact Chris if I had any chance to. Everything that happened this morning suddenly made sense now. Why I felt the need to stop him from going out the window without saying I love you and why I felt empty.

When Alex reached my house I was resistant from moving from where I was sitting. I didn't know what to do now. I just needed to think for a while. Alex walked me up to the door and made sure I was ok. When he finally left I went upstairs and into my room. I closed my door and leaned against it, closing my eyes. I just thought about what I could possibly do and came up with nothing. When I finally opened my eyes I saw a note on my bed. I slowly walked over to my bed and opened it up. It said:

_Jamie,  
I'm sorry that it has come to this. I know that you are reading this and wondering what you are going to do now and I'm going to tell you what you should do. Absolutely nothing. I am fine so don't worry about me. My parents tried to get me a therapist, but I refused. They told me I could no longer go to school and said they were going to send me to a "special" school or something. When I refused to go they said that they would make sure that I would never see you again so I had to go. Don't worry I am going to find a way out of this and come back to you. I will be back as soon as possible. I don't care about the risks I am taking none of that matters. The only thing that matters to me is you and only you. I love you Jamie. No matter how long it takes me to get back to you please know that I do love you. _

_-Chris_

I felt calmer after I read the letter, but how long would he really be gone for? A week, a month? I couldn't bare to imagine him being gone for a whole month. How was he even going to get out of this? I guess I would just have to trust him for now.

I heard my mom come in the door. She must be home early because she heard that I was sick. She came up the stairs and I quickly hid the note under my pillow. She came through the door and felt my forehead. I rolled my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little better, not as bad as before," I admitted. And that was actually the truth. I was feeling better than before, but I still wasn't all better.

He was still gone and I didn't know how long he would be gone for. I just wanted to be with him right now more than anything else in the world. When my mom left the room I took the letter out and admired three words, I love you. That was all I needed to look at to give me hope. To hope that Chris would be home soon enough and I would not have to feel empty anymore.

***

The next couple of days were pretty boring. All I did was listen to the teachers and do all of my homework. It was boring. I hoped for the next couple of days that Chris would be waiting on my bed for me at night and when he wasn't there I felt disappointed. I tried to keep my mind off of the fact that he was gone and concentrate, but the thought seemed to creep up on me every now and then. Everything reminded me of him and it hurt to think of him when he wasn't here.

It's been almost a week since he left and I wasn't grounded anymore. So it was ok that I went out now and I couldn't wait for Chris to get back so we could go out and do something together, but there was still a sense of worry that hung over me because his parents weren't too happy with him at the moment. It didn't make any sense. How could things go from being so good to being…terrible. I just wanted Chris to be home and that's all that matters at the moment.

***

Today I felt confident. It was the best I've felt in days. I was sure that Chris would come home soon. Every day I waited for him, but today I wasn't waiting because I knew he would come back. The one thing that kept me from worrying so much was the letter he sent me. It was the last thing I had from him.

I walked into school feeling good about the day. I wouldn't expect Chris to be at my house tonight, but I still knew he was coming home. When I went into English Alex and I talked like usual and we were able to talk without the weirdness now. It was probably because Chris wasn't here. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and it seemed to ever since I started paying attention. I felt good about this day and nothing could make me change the way I feel right now.

When I got home I came through the door with a smile on my face. My mom was in the living room painting a new piece.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Hi honey, how was school?" she asked.

"It was good," I answered.

"You've got mail Jamie, I left it on the kitchen table for you," she said.

I went into the kitchen and threw my backpack on the ground. Then I sat in the chair and opened up the mail. To my surprise it was another letter from Chris. It would either be good news or bad news at this point. It said:

_Jamie, _

_I'm so sorry that I have to do this, but I can't come back anytime soon. My parents decided the only way for things to be a little bit normal would be if we went back to my home in San Diego. I was resistant to going and coming back to you, but they said if I tried to do that than they would take care of the problem…which to them was you. The only way to protect you was if I went. I don't know if I will be back soon. I'm so sorry. Don't think I'm doing this because I don't love you because that would be a lie. I am doing this for the total opposite reason. I love you more than anything. I'm planning to try and find the same place where I first received my abilities and try to find a way to take them back. I promise you that I will return as soon as possible. I don't want you to worry. Once you receive this letter I will already be in San Diego. I will come back to you. When I find a way to get rid of this I will get on a plane and come back. Don't shed any tears for me. You still hold a place in my heart and I hope that after this I will still hold a place in yours. Keep this with you as a reminder of how much I do still love you. _

_-Chris_

I looked inside of the envelope feeling the tears starting to roll down my face. I pulled out a necklace with a golden heart. I admired the heart in the palm of my hand and the tears came pouring out. The emptiness in my heart got even bigger. Now I didn't even know how long he could be gone for. He could be gone for a whole year. I shut my eyes and tried to hold in the tears so my mom wouldn't see. I got up from my chair and ran up the stairs. I slammed my door shut and just sat on the floor crying because I wasn't going to be able to make it to my bed. I held the heart in my hand and wiped my tears with the other.

My mom knocked on the door.

"Are you alright Jamie?" she asked.

"I'm fine mom," I said trying to sound happy.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," she replied.

I pulled my voice together.

"Ok," I responded.

I got up from where I was sitting and wiped the remaining tears from my face. I looked at the necklace once more and put it around my neck. I wanted to have a part of him with me. I stood there for a moment thinking about what I was supposed to do now. I bit my lip and finally sat on my bed. I looked at the letter Chris sent and reread it. When I reached the sentence where he said he would find a way to get rid of his ability my eyes widened. He couldn't be serious. He would try to take away his ability to protect me? No he can't do that he just…can't it's not worth it. I couldn't let him go through with this just to save me. I didn't need protection.

I got up from my bed and took out a duffle bag. This was a crazy idea, but I didn't care. I went through my drawers and took as much clothes as I thought I would need. I knew where I was going; San Diego, but I didn't know how I would get there. I could drive, but it would take way too long. I thought for a moment, and then I remembered that I had saved up the money that my dad sends to me every month. I went into my drawer again and took out the envelope with the money in it. I looked too see how much money was in there and found out that there was just enough to buy a plane ticket.

There was only one problem now. How would I get past my mother? I sighed and paced back and forth thinking about what I could do. There weren't many options. In fact, there were no options that I could think of at the moment. I looked over at the clock to see what time it was. The clock read 4:24. Good I still had enough time to figure out what I could tell my mom.

It took me about ten minutes to come up with a plan. I decided to tell my mom that Chris had entered one of my pieces of art work into an art show. I would tell her that there were only two tickets and Chris planned to take me. I had to tell her why I was going on such short notice. I could say that Chris was planning on telling me in school, but forgot too and the plane leaves tonight. I thought it was a well thought out plan. I just hope that I had enough courage to lie to my mother.

After I took a couple deep breaths and made sure that I had all of my stuff packed I opened the door and went to the staircase prepared to tell my mom. I walked slowly down the stairs with a content look on my face. My mom was making dinner in the kitchen. She turned around and looked at the bag I had in my hand. She had a confused look on her face and laughed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Well umm… Chris called me and told me that he entered one of my pieces in an art show…which is in California and the plane leaves tonight," I explained.

My heart started racing and I tried to calm myself down.

"Why wasn't I told about this? Am I allowed to go?" she asked.

I felt myself calm down as she asked the questions I was prepared to answer.

"Well Chris meant to tell me before, but he forgot to and there are only two plane tickets. So since Chris knows his way around California he agreed to take me. I would want you to come, but Chris was the one who arranged this so…"

"Well…" she hesitated, "Chris seems like a nice guy and…you are seventeen. What time does the plane leave?"

I thought of a reasonable time.

"8:30," I replied.

She looked up at the clock and then back at me.

"Who's taking you?" she asked.

I panicked a little then thought of what I could say as an answer.

"I'm driving to Chris's house, and then his parents are driving us there," I answered.

She thought about it for a minute and then smiled at me.

"You better get going then," she said.

I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks mom," I responded.

"Just be careful Jamie. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine mom," I said.

I had lied. I really didn't know how I would be. I picked up my bag and went out the door. My mom waved to me. I waved back and said goodbye smiling a fake smile. Then I got into my jeep and drove. I closed my eyes and felt terrible about what I had just done. I couldn't turn back now though. I had to continue on and go to Chris's house in San Diego. I would tell him not to take his abilities away and hope that he would listen to me and maybe come back with me. I didn't care about his parents at this point. The only thing that mattered now was Chris. Thankfully on the envelope with the letter he sent me, there was an address. I would go to this address and hope that it was his home. This was the best option I had if I wanted to see Chris again. I held the golden heart in my fingers and didn't let go of it. I kissed it and let it hang down on my neck. It was the closest thing I had to Chris and I would cherish it and never lose it. I loved him more than anything and if I were to just sit around and wait I don't know what I would do. So this was the best option. It was the only thing I could do at this point.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the final chapter to my fanfiction!!!**

**i think im going to make a sequel to this....**

**no im pretty sure i will lol **

**yeah cause i have a whole plot figured out already soo.... yepp**

**sorry this took so long....**

**well read and review everyone!!! =]  
**

Chapter 10

I need a miracle

I dropped my car off at the Owens's driveway. They weren't here anymore so it didn't matter. I didn't care what happened to my car at this point. I figured I would just get a cab to drop me off at the airport. So I walked down to the shopping district and got a cab there. I had enough money to pay for it now. I got into a cab and told the driver where to go. I sat in the back and sighed. I just wanted to get to San Diego as fast as I possibly could.

I looked down at the necklace hanging from my neck and held the golden heart in my fingers. Then I looked out the window thinking about him. It was hard to look at all of the couples walking together. Kissing each other and holding hands. I wanted that so badly right now more than anything. It was hard to not have him here with me. I shut my eyes and tried to keep the tears from pouring out, but it was too late. They ran down my face and left stains on my shirt. I wiped them away quickly with my sleeve and didn't look out the window anymore.

Once I reached the airport I got my bag out of the trunk and paid the driver. Then I walked into the airport and took deep breaths. I went up to the desk where you can buy tickets and smiled at the woman there.

"One for San Diego please," I said.

She smiled back at me and went to get a ticket. I looked around the airport seeing all of the people happy and smiling while I was putting on a fake smile to cover up the hurt I was feeling. Everyone that I saw made me want to see Chris more. It was hard to look like nothing was wrong, but I had to do it. It seemed to take the woman forever to get me a simple ticket. It was hard to not stare at all the couples and cry, but I just looked over at the woman, struggling to get a ticket.

"That will be 300 dollars please," she said.

I took out the envelope with the money and handed her the exact amount leaving me enough money for food and stuff. She handed me the ticket.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," she replied.

I took my bag and walked to the check in. They checked my bag and all of that. Then I walked over to where the plane would be boarding. The time for the plane was 8:45. I looked at my cell phone to see what time it was now and it read 8:02. I sighed, realizing how long I would have to sit here and wait for the plane to come. I didn't want to have to sit long, but I would have to. It was painful to look at the people sitting next to me. One saying I love you to the other and one kissing the other. It was painful, but I held the necklace around my neck thinking about him and knowing that I would hopefully see him when I got to San Diego.

***

Once the plane boarded I sat in my seat next to a window thinking about him. I stared at the necklace and hoped that he would be at his house. I didn't know what I was going to do about his parents, but I didn't care. All I cared about was seeing Chris again and hoping that I wasn't too late. I didn't want him to take away his ability. I would tell him that he still holds a place in my heart. Actually, he holds my whole heart and nothing matters more to me…nothing.

***

Once the plane landed I got my bag and was ready for anything. I stayed at a hotel for the night and hoped to get up early to go to his house in the morning. When I woke up I got changed into the clothes that I brought and quickly checked out. I took deep breaths as I called for a cab. I was happy that I was now in the same state as Chris and hopefully I would see him soon enough. I got into the cab and told the driver the address that was on the envelope. I smiled now because I was ready to see him. I didn't cry or put on a fake smile this time because I was sure that I would see him this day. I've waited for almost a month which seemed longer than it really was. I waited and waited every night for him to come through my window and kiss me, but he never did. And now I was sure that I would be able to have him to myself when I saw him if he still loved me. I looked at my necklace and remembered that this was what symbolized his love for me and it made me think that he did still love me. I smiled once more and started feeling anxious and nervous as I asked the driver how much longer it would be until we got there and finally the driver said we would be there soon, only a couple more blocks.

***

I sat there in the car staring at the huge house. The nerves were starting to take over the anxiousness as I stepped out of the car and grabbed my bag. I looked at the address on the envelope, and then I looked at the address on the house and both matched. I closed my eyes and thought, "This is it." This is what I came here for and I was ready. I opened my eyes and paid the driver. Then I started to walk, taking each step with a different thought. I finally reached the stairs and stepped up with caution. When I reached the door I took one deep breath and knocked a couple of times. While I waited I thought of what I could say if his parents came up to the door. I would tell them that I was one of Chris's old friends because his parents have never seen me before so it would work.

I waited for a couple of minutes then finally a tall man opened the door. It was his father who had similar features to Chris. This was the man who took Chris away from me. I wanted to glare at him, but knew the part I had to play right now. He looked at me in confusion.

"Umm…hi I'm….one of Chris's old friends…is Chris here right now?" I asked anxious and nervous for the answer.

"Chris went out for a while…he might not be back until later," he answered.

I felt my heart fall into my stomach in disappointment.

"Do you know where I may find him?" I asked.

"Well…I'm not sure exactly…all he told me was that he was going out to take care of a problem and that's all," he replied.

I thought about his answer with the words repeating in my head. Then it hit me.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Bye," he quickly responded.

When he closed the door I dropped my bag on the porch and ran as fast as I could. I knew where he was. He explained it to me in his letter. He was going to the place where he first received his ability. I had to stop him before he did something that he would regret. I didn't know where this place was exactly, but I got the feeling that I shouldn't go towards the rest of the houses I should head towards the rest of the town. I ran as quickly as I could not looking at the faces that I knew were staring at me in wonder. I ran past the stores and finally reached an open area. I knew that this would be where he was. I could feel it in my heart that I wasn't far from him. I started searching for him throughout the open area. It wouldn't be hard to find him because there was absolutely nothing here except for dirt and rocks. The place was huge and I stopped for a moment and caught my breath. I scanned the area and finally saw a figure in the distance.

I held the gold heart in my hand.

"Chris," I whispered to myself.

I started running again and headed towards him. I started to smile as the emptiness in my heart started to fill up. Tears started running down my face as I realized that it was definitely him. I picked up the pace and started screaming his name hoping he would hear me. When I was close enough for him to hear me talking I stopped running as the tears were making my face wet. I wiped them away.

"Chris," I shouted once more.

Finally he turned around with his eyes wide open.

"Jamie," he whispered.

I smiled and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my head into his warm chest. He held me tight to him and didn't let me go. He kissed my hair multiple times and I kept my head on his chest. Then he unwrapped his arms around me and held my face in his hands staring at me in disbelief.

"How did you get here Jamie? I can't believe you're here. I never would've thought that you would do something like this. I thought you would've forgotten about me by now. From all of those letters I sent to you I never thought that you would forgive me. I thought you would move on," he said.

I looked at him and pulled out the necklace around my neck and held it up so he could see it.

"You still loved me and I never gave up because you promised to still love me, but I didn't want you to go and do something that you would regret later on," I explained.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me again.

"It was only so I could come back to you. I would sacrifice anything for you. I love you so much Jamie and you have to know that I wasn't trying to hurt you. I didn't know that it would hurt you if I tried to take away my ability. I thought it would be better, easier, but I was wrong," he said.

I smiled.

"Yes you were wrong, but it's ok now," I replied.

"I know its ok now because we're together again," he responded.

I thought about his parents for a moment and the pulled away regrettably.

"What's going to happen now though? I mean with your parents," I asked.

He looked down for a moment then back at me.

"I'm not sure what they'll think about this, but I think it's time to tell them everything that I want to tell them and introduce you to them," he explained.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Are you crazy they don't like me they want to get rid of me Chris," I shouted.

"They'll have to deal with the fact that I love you and I'm not going to leave you," he said.

I sighed as he pulled my face in his hands again.

"Shh," he whispered as he pulled my face closer to his.

Our lips touched again. The two perfect pieces fit together again from being apart for so long. It felt just right being here with him and being able to kiss him again. He kissed me in the most meaningful way and I knew that this kiss meant that he would never leave me again. I kissed him in response with as much passion as I was saving up for this moment. It felt perfect to be here with him. I wouldn't want to be anywhere without him now. He didn't want to leave me and I didn't want to leave him. We would be together from now on. Our lips kept moving in synchronization, and then he finally pulled away and smiled.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"Me too," I whispered back, "Me too."

He squeezed me one more time and pecked me on the cheek again. Then he pulled me up into his arms and I giggled as we got farther and farther from the ground. I stared at his perfect face, not because we were so high, but because I haven't seen his perfection in such a long time. I shuddered at the thought of the emptiness I once felt. Then I rested my head on his shoulder and shut kept my eyes closed so I didn't think of it anymore.

Once we reached his house he put me down and held my hand. I took deep breaths and he kissed me on the cheek again.

"It'll be ok Jamie, don't worry," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head at him and smiled at the fact that he was really here with me and he wasn't an illusion.

We walked up the stairs and stood in front of the door. He looked at me and squeezed my hand. Then he knocked on the door a couple of times and we waited for his parents to open the door. I felt my heart starting to beat faster as I got more and more nervous.

Then finally I heard the footsteps of someone coming towards the door. His mother opened up the door and glared at the both of us and stared at our hands that were intertwined with each other. I felt even more nervous to see his dad who I had seen earlier and told him that I was Chris's old friend. We stood there on the porch for a minute just trying to figure out his mom's reaction to this.

"Mom this is Jamie," Chris finally said glaring back at his mother.

She stared me down and didn't say anything. Then his father came to the door.

"Honey who's at the do-," he started to say.

Then when he realized who it was and realized that I was the one who was here before he stopped talking and just stared at the both of us.

His mom directed us to come in and I stepped on something. I looked down to see my duffle bag still sitting there on the porch. I chuckled and kicked it off to the side. The house was beautiful. Everything was in its proper place and everything was spotless. There was a grand staircase and a chandelier in the first room. Then in the living room there was a big screen T.V. and a huge couch. Chris directed me towards the couch and we sat there side by side with his parents sitting on the opposite side of us just staring at our interaction towards each other. His father glared at me and I didn't try to look at him I just stared down at the ground twiddling my fingers in Chris's.

Finally his dad began to talk.

"Chris you are staying here. This does not mean that you are going back to Ohio. I won't allow it," he said.

"Well if you haven't noticed already I have a reason to go back to Ohio. I'm not going to let you hold me back this time," Chris snarled back at his father.

"Christopher you will do what your father tells you to do," his mom shouted.

"No I won't. You don't care mom. You just care about your reputation. You think I'm some kind of freak just because I'm not like other people. And you know what I'm not going to be controlled by you guys anymore. I can do fine on my own. I don't need help from some therapist because I'm just like everyone else. Ever since I moved to Ohio I realized that it's ok to be who I am and Jamie helped me to realize that. She means the world to me and I'm not going to be without her," he said.

He rubbed my hand and I looked at him letting him know that I was proud that he finally stood up for himself. Then I looked back at his parents who were no longer staring at us. I knew that what he said was absorbing into their minds right now. Finally his mom looked back at me in anger.

"Get out…. you have turned my son against me and have no right in being here. Get out now," she shouted.

Chris got up and let go of me. I looked down at the ground and felt terrible.

"You will not blame her for this. It's your fault not hers. She hasn't done anything wrong. It's you not her and if you want her to get out then I will go with her," he snarled.

"You have no right to talk to us this way young man show us some respect," his father said.

"No, you don't show me respect so I won't show you respect. I'm leaving now," he shouted.

His parents stared at him in disbelief as he walked over to me and took my hand. We walked out of the living room and his parents followed. Then he picked up my bag and we walked down the sidewalk. I looked back at his parents who were watching us as we walked away, and then I stared at Chris. He didn't look at me he just kept walking.

***

When we finally stopped Chris called a cab and we drove to the airport. As we waited for our plane to board we sat side by side not saying a word. I stared at Chris who was staring down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Jamie," he whispered.

'No, I'm the one who should be sorry. This is my fault, I'm sorry that it had to come to this," I whispered back.

He turned towards me and opened his arms for me to sit in them. I smiled and laid in his arms.

"Don't blame yourself. I was planning on leaving anyways," he said.

"Where are you planning on going and what are you planning on doing Chris? Tell me that" I replied.

"I do have a house in Ohio and I'm almost eighteen so it shouldn't be a problem," he explained.

"Are you crazy you can't live on your own," I said.

He chuckled and kissed my hair.

"Yes I can," he responded.

I couldn't think of anything else to say to him. His plan was crazy, but since he was confident I wasn't going to stop him. I didn't feel like arguing at this point. There was too much time that had been lost and we needed to catch up on things.

"You know I'm not grounded anymore," I finally said.

He laughed.

"So does that mean we don't have to sneak around anymore?" he asked.

I chuckled.

"Yes and maybe that means you can stay at my house for a while," I answered.

He hesitated to answer.

"I can't do that Jamie. Your mom wouldn't allow it and I wouldn't want to have to have your mom not like me either," he admitted.

"My mom loves you and I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem….well now that I think about it we might have to do some sneaking around if we want to still be a couple," I said.

"Let's not talk about it right now Jamie we can figure it out later," he replied.

"Yeah we have a lot of time to do that," I whispered.

When our plane was boarding we got up from our seats and walked hand in hand. Chris kissed me on the cheek once and I smiled at him kissing his lips. He smiled back and leaned to my ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

I held the gold heart in my hand again and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," I replied.

Then I let go of the necklace and we walked onto the plane.


End file.
